MASS EFFECT SERIES: II Primer Espectro Humano
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Alexandra Shepard no solo ha alcanzado las estrellas, ahora es una Espectro del Consejo y su "aventura" no ha hecho más que comenzar. Femshep. Shepard/Liara.
1. ESPECTRO

**N. de la A.: **Segunda entrega de estas Series. La idea es ir publicando un capítulo a la semana, hasta cubrir el primer título de la saga. Os recuerdo, Shepard de origen terráqueo, parangón, único superviviente). Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^.

* * *

**II.- Primer Espectro humano**

* * *

— **ESPECTRO — **

_La Ciudadela. Año 2.183_

Shepard tenía la mirada perdida en los largos brazos de la Ciudadela, que se extendían hacia el espacio más allá de sus terminales. Era una gran vista, de esas que pueden cortar el aliento, pero la joven marine tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para apreciarla en aquel momento, sentada al borde la plataforma de atraque donde descansaba la _Normandía_, con las piernas colgando en el vacío y los brazos apoyados en una de las barras de acero que la protegían de una larga, larga caída.

«Primer Espectro humano…» Todavía le costaba creerlo, como si todas aquellas palabras formales que el Consejo había pronunciado no fuesen más que parte de un extraño sueño. «Espectro», se repitió en su mente. El cuerpo de élite más respetado y temido de toda la Galaxia, la mano derecha del Consejo, la primera y última línea de defensa para todos. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Era demasiado y sin embargo, en el fondo, pese a lo abrumador del cargo, de la responsabilidad, sabía que estaba preparada para ello, que podría afrontar esa nueva dimensión de su vida. Solo esperaba que no le crease alguna clase de conflicto de intereses con la Alianza, a la que siempre se sentiría unida, dijese lo que dijese el Consejo o los altos mandos; era una soldado y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días. Soldado y superviviente. Y ahora también Espectro. Y oficial al mando de la _Normandía_. Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado en apenas unos días y lo peor era saber que nada iba a mejorar precisamente, a no ser que ella hiciese algo para impedir los planes de Saren Arterius y las proféticas imágenes que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente al acercarse a la baliza proteana.

Segadores. Ese era el nombre de los enemigos que habían acabado con los proteanos miles de años atrás, los que aparecían en aquellas imágenes confusas de muerte y destrucción, una pesadilla de tiempos remotos. Y Saren estaba buscando el modo de traerlos de vuelta. No, si ella y su tripulación tenían algo que decir en el asunto. Puede que su vida hubiese dado un cambio sustancial, pero seguía teniendo un propósito, un objetivo; quizá nadie le diese órdenes ahora, pero seguía teniendo un deber que cumplir, como soldado y como Espectro. Eso no había cambiado. Y desde luego, no quería volver a ver algo como lo ocurrido en Eden Prime, la práctica aniquilación de parte de una floreciente colonia, humana o de cualquier otra especie.

Eden Prime, vaya locura de misión había resultado ser, con una desagradable sorpresa detrás de otra; Shepard lamentaba la muerte de Jenkins, un buen soldado y un buen hombre, entusiasta y deseoso por cumplir su deber. Si hubiesen sabido a lo que se enfrentaban antes de pisar la colonia, quizá todavía seguiría con vida… Suspiró, perder gente bajo su mando era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Aunque años atrás, tras lo ocurrido en Akuze, se había hecho la firme promesa de que nunca jamás dejaría que algo así pasase de nuevo, que siempre los traería a todos con vida de vuelta, en el fondo no dejaba de ser realista y consciente de que esa era y sería una promesa imposible de cumplir siempre, pero podía intentarlo.

—¿Comandante Shepard? —Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un casi vacilante Alenko tras ella.

—¿Si, teniente?

—Todo listo para partir, señora. El navegante Pressley me ha ordenado que te informe de ello.

Shepard asintió y volvió su atención a los largos brazos de la Ciudadela; ahí estaba, el momento de la verdad había llegado, en cuanto cruzase la puerta de embarque de la _Normandía_ estaría oficialmente al mando de la nave y su tripulación y la cacería de Saren y sus geth daría por fin comienzo; el ahora ex-Espectro pagaría caro su ataque a la colonia, la muerte de Jenkins y Nihlus y el haberse convertido en una amenaza para toda la galaxia.

La escurridiza rata callejera que había sido en la Tierra había crecido para convertirse en uno de los perros guardianes del Consejo; de pequeña criminal a Espectro, el camino había sido largo y no exento de dificultades y oscuros momentos, pero como le había prometido a Kenan, jamás había dejado de soñar y ahora las estrellas que había alcanzado serían su coto de caza; ya no corría para esconderse o huir, ahora corría para proteger y defender a otros.

—¿Va todo bien, comandante? —La voz de Alenko la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió de medio lado, se levantó y se volvió hacia la nave que la esperaba lista para partir.

—Perfectamente, teniente. Vamos, es hora de que empecemos a ponerle las cosas difíciles a Saren.

—Sí, señora. —Alenko sonrió y la siguió hacia la escotilla de atraque.

La voz de la IV de la nave anunció a la tripulación que la oficial al mando estaba a bordo y Shepard fue a la cabina del piloto para dirigir algunas palabras a sus hombres; recordarles por qué era necesario que persiguiesen a Saren y los geth, lo que estaba en juego y motivarlos para dar el cien por cien en aquella difícil misión, ya fuesen soldados de la Alianza o no, debían luchar juntos para tener éxito y desbaratar los planes del antiguo Espectro y la amenaza que suponía no solo para la humanidad, sino para toda la galaxia.

Tras su pequeño discurso, volvió al CIC y accedió a su puesto sobre el mapa de la galaxia, que se desplegó ante ella, tres posibles destinos parpadeaban en él: Feros, Noveria y Therum, en aquellos tres lugares podría encontrar información respecto a su objetivo o eso era lo que decían sus informes. Reflexionó durante unos segundos, las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla de acero, y finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Joker, pon rumbo a Therum.

—A la orden, señora.

Quizá acabase siendo una pérdida de tiempo, pero también podría ser que la hija de Benezia les pudiese dar información sobre los planes de su madre y de Saren. O convertirse en algo con que negociar con la matriarca en el futuro, aunque Shepard esperaba no tener que recurrir a tales artimañas.

La _Normandía_ se puso en marcha, mientras ella abandonaba el mapa de la galaxia, y soltando los amarres que la mantenían unida al muelle, la fragata puso rumbo hacia el relé de masa de Widow y al nuevo destino que la aguardaba.

. — . — . — .

—Esperemos no arrepentirnos de esta decisión —dijo Udina suspirando tras oír que la_ Normandía_ finalmente había abandonado la Ciudadela.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que has sido tú el que la ha puesto prácticamente al mando de la nave? —masculló Anderson sentado no muy lejos del escritorio que ocupaba el embajador humano. Podía haberle dicho a Shepard que quedarse atrás no le importaba, pero la verdad era que iba a echar de menos el trabajo de campo y la acción, aunque sabía que la tripulación de la _Normandía _estaba en perfectas manos.

—No —gruñó Udina—. Pero no fui yo quien propuso su nombre como posible candidata para Espectro.

—Yo tampoco, Donnel, fue el propio Nihlus quien mostró un interés en ella.

—Y tú no tardaste en respaldar esa decisión, capitán. —El tono era solo ligeramente acusatorio—. A fin de cuentas, no es ningún secreto que Shepard ha sido siempre tu protegida.

Anderson no respondió a aquello, no tenía sentido negar algo que era completamente cierto; tras el más que eficiente y destacado paso de Shepard por el programa N7 y después de su supervivencia en Akuze, él había mantenido un más que obvio interés en la ingeniera de combate y sus progresos, sus misiones y su hoja de servicio. Aquella raterilla con la que se había tropezado en Nueva York catorce años atrás, se había convertido en una sobresaliente marine, condecorada y respetada y, lo más importante, una líder nata, algo que otros a parte de él estaban comenzado a ver también. Anderson lo sabía desde hacía ya tiempo, que Shepard tenía aquella rara cualidad, la de ganarse a la gente con relativa facilidad gracias a su carisma y esa chispa que ardía en su interior y que solía reflejarse en sus ojos, y que se traducía en la capacidad de hacer que otros la siguieran fuera a donde fuese porque sabían que si alguien podía sacarlos de la mismísima boca del infierno, esa era Shepard. Nihlus debía haber visto todo eso también cuando propuso su nombre al Consejo.

—Si alguien puede cumplir con nuestras expectativas y las de la humanidad, esa es la comandante Shepard —dijo finalmente Anderson.

—Yo no puedo estar tan seguro como tú. Puede que su hoja de servicio sea impecable, pero su pasado difícilmente lo es.

—Vamos, Donnel, tuvo una infancia complicada y dura, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. —Anderson agitó una mano en el aire como restándole importancia al hecho de que Shepard hubiese pertenecido a una banda—. Desde que se alistó no se ha metido en ningún lío de esa clase.

—Que nosotros sepamos, al parecer tu protegida tiene cierta habilidad para escabullirse de los problemas. No me mires así, capitán, he oído las historias que se cuentan de ella —se permitió una irónica sonrisa—. A los soldados os gusta mucho cotillear. En cualquier caso, ya da igual, el Consejo la ha nombrado Espectro, se ha convertido en la vanguardia de toda la humanidad. Esperemos que sepa cumplir ese papel.

«Shepard no cumplirá ningún papel, hará su trabajo y cumplirá con su deber siendo quien siempre ha sido», pensó para sí Anderson, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta, no había razones para predisponer más negativamente la actitud de Udina contra la comandante, que lo que menos necesitaba eran políticos entrometidos que le dijeran cómo hacer su trabajo o comportarse en público. La verdad era que la joven marine había sabido manejarse bastante bien ante esa periodista tendenciosa que la había interceptado tras su nombramiento como Espectro, algo que el propio almirante Hackett había reconocido.

Udina y otros tantos como él podían esperar que Shepard supiese representar lo mejor de la humanidad, Anderson era más realista y esperaba que la comandante demostrarse de qué eran capaces los humanos deteniendo a Saren y los geth y descubriendo todo lo posible sobre aquella misteriosa amenaza que eran los Segadores. Como había dicho cuando el nombre de Shepard fue propuesto para el Equipo de Técnicas Especiales y de Reconocimiento, su condición de N7, sus habilidades, su pasado y sus cicatrices eran lo que la convertían en la candidata perfecta. Pese a su dura infancia y adolescencia de crímenes, era buena persona, íntegra, siempre intentando hacer lo correcto y sin anteponer el fin a los medios. Pese a lo vivido en Akuze, al trauma de ser el único superviviente, de perder a toda una unidad, no se había hundido bajo aquel peso, sino que su determinación se había vuelto todavía más fuerte. Sí, Shepard iba a ser una gran Espectro, de eso, Anderson, no tenía la menor duda.

. — . — . — .

Shepard echó un último vistazo a los datos que sobre Therum le ofrecía la pantalla de uno de los terminales del CIC; todo el planeta era activamente volcánico, con ríos de lava recorriéndolo y una no muy agradable temperatura ambiente; las ruinas en las que supuestamente la Doctora T´Soni estaba excavando se encontraban a varios klics del lugar que habían escogido para el descenso del Mako, pero el robusto vehículo podría llevarlos hasta allí sin problemas. Abrió un canal de comunicación con la cubierta de carga.

—Garrus, Wrex os quiero vestidos y preparados en el Mako en diez.

—A la orden, comandante —respondieron los dos alienígenas.

—¿Está segura, comandante? —inquirió Pressly a su lado.

—Creía que no iba a discutir mis decisiones y la forma en la que llevo esta nave y la misión, oficial. —Shepard le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Y así es, señora. —Pressly se cuadró ligeramente—. Pero no sabe lo que pueden encontrarse ahí abajo. ¿Y si la asari también es una traidora como su madre? No podemos estar seguros y quizá sería mejor que llevase consigo al teniente Alenko o la Jefe Williams. No es mi intención discutir sus órdenes, señora, pero como su OE creo que…

—Es suficiente, Pressly —lo cortó Shepard—. Desde ese «pero» su razonamiento ha dejado de tener sentido. La _Normandía_ y su tripulación pueden ser de la Alianza, pero ahora también son el equipo de apoyo de una Espectro del Consejo. Esta misión la estoy llevando a cabo como tal —sonrió de medio lado—. Muchos quieren convertirme en una especie de símbolo para la humanidad, para demostrar a las otras especies de lo que somos capaces. Bueno, pues voy a empezar por demostrar que somos capaces de confiar en esas otras especies, en trabajar codo con codo con ellos. Garrus y Wrex serán mi equipo de tierra en esta misión. Y no hay más que hablar. ¿Entendido, oficial?

—Sí, señora —asintió Pressly.

—Bien. Ahora debo ir a prepararme. Queda al mando mientras esté en tierra.

—Sí, comandante.

Shepard abandonó el CIC y bajó a la cubierta de la tripulación para vestirse y equiparse para su descenso a Therum. Pressly tenía razón en algo, no sabían qué iban a encontrarse allí abajo, así que lo mejor era ir bien preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa que apareciera en su camino, ya fueran geth o mercenarios o cualquier otra amenaza.

Con el casco en la mano, descendió a la cubierta de carga y entró en el Mako, sentándose a sus mandos con Garrus como copiloto y Wrex en el asiento trasero tras ellos; los dos parecían ansiosos por entrar en acción, sobre todo el krogan.

—¿Listos? —les preguntó encendiendo los controles del Mako y tomando el volante.

—Sí —asintió escuetamente Garrus.

—Pongámonos de una vez en marcha, odio los espacios tan cerrados —gruñó Wrex.

Shepard se colocó el casco y se permitió una nueva sonrisa de medio lado. Conectando la radio, le dio luz verde a Joker para comenzar la aproximación al punto de descenso.

—Espero que mis habilidades al volante no se hayan oxidado mucho —medio bromeó preparándose para cuando la compuerta de carga se abriera.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Garrus. Wrex solo resopló algo entre dientes.

—Nah, hace mucho que no conduzco uno de estos, casi siempre iba en la parte de atrás. Y de todas mis aptitudes, la de conducir vehículos y tanques era la que más baja puntuación tenía en mis días de instrucción. Pero no os preocupéis, estos bichos se conducen básicamente solos… O eso tengo entendido.

Riendo disimuladamente, puso el Mako en movimiento en cuanto la compuerta estuvo abierta del todo, lanzándolos al vacío en un descenso controlado gracias a los campos de efecto de masa del vehículo. Oyó a Garrus musitar algo sospechosamente parecido a una oración y a Wrex gruñir algo sobre los humanos y su cuestionable sentido del humor. El suelo volcánico de Therum vino a su encuentro y Shepard estaba segura de que aquella misión no iba a ser nada aburrida.


	2. LA HIJA DE LA MATRIARCA

**II.- Primer Espectro humano**

* * *

— **LA HIJA DE LA MATRIARCA —**

Desde luego, no había sido una misión aburrida, geth, mercenarios, una asari atrapada en un campo de fuerza proteano y un volcán en erupción; quizá era el tipo de cosas que ahora que era una Espectro debía empezar a esperar en sus misiones, pensó Shepard mientras abordaban la nave. Echó una rápida ojeada a las tres personas que la seguían; Garrus y Wrex parecían estar bien, algunas muescas en sus armaduras, pero ninguna herida aparente; la asari por otro lado parecía algo desorientada y las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran una clara señal de agotamiento; Shepard esperaba que todavía pudiese aguantar un poco más.

—En la sala de reunión en diez minutos —ordenó la comandante a su equipo nada más pisar la cubierta de carga de la _Normandía_.

Era el tiempo justo para quitarse la armadura y el traje de combate que llevaban debajo y ponerse el uniforme, al menos para aquellos que necesitaban cambiarse.

—Cabo Lowe. —Se dirigió a una de las soldados que los había recibido al abordar la nave—. Acompañe a la Doctora T´Soni a la sala de reunión. Y consiga agua para ella de camino allí.

—Sí, señora. —La soldado saludó e indicó a la arqueóloga que la siguiera hacia el ascensor.

La asari no protestó ante lo que obviamente era ponerle un guardia, seguramente comprendía las precauciones que la comandante debía tomar con ella, por muy inocente que aparentara ser, seguía siendo la hija de una traidora conocida y por el momento Shepard no podía correr riesgos, no hasta no hablar con ella cara a cara y comprobar que su primera impresión sobre Liara T´Soni era correcta, que era realmente una buena persona y que no sabía nada de los planes de su madre ni de Saren.

Tras asegurarse de que ni Garrus ni Wrex necesitaban visitar la enfermería, Shepard tomó el elevador hasta la cubierta de la tripulación y dejó las armas en su taquilla, para después dirigirse a su camarote a quitarse el traje de combate y coger ropa limpia; diez minutos no eran muchos, pero le bastarían para una ducha rápida en los baños que compartía toda la tripulación. Era parte de su rutina después de volver de una misión, como si el agua caliente (o a veces fría) la ayudase a desconectar de todo lo que hubiese vivido minutos antes, a aclarar sus pensamientos y despejar la mente para afrontar el momento de informar a sus superiores de cómo habían ido las cosas. Y daba igual lo cortas que pudieran ser aquellas duchas, siempre le sentaban bien.

Exactamente diez minutos después, Shepard entraba en la sala de reuniones, done ya le esperaba su equipo y la asari que habían recogido en Therum; la arqueóloga parecía algo nerviosa, sobre todo después de la forma un poco torpe en que había roto el hielo comentando sobre el chiste de Joker; movía las manos inquieta y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones, quizá algo intimidada por los demás. Shepard decidió tener piedad de ella, a fin de cuentas no venía de pasarlo bien precisamente.

—Relax, Doctora —le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, solo queremos información, cualquier cosa que nos puedas contar sobre Benezia o Saren. Si sabes algo de sus planes. O sobre el Conducto.

—Yo… —Liara vaciló, los recorrió a todos con la mirada y volvió a comenzar—. Como dije, hace años que no tengo contacto con Benezia, no creo que pueda ser de gran ayuda en ese aspecto, pero sobre el Conducto y los proteanos…

. — . — . — .

Al menos, recoger a Liara no había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, la joven asari era toda una fuente de conocimiento sobre los proteanos y, aunque apenas sabía nada sobre el Conducto, podría serles útil a lo largo de aquella misión. Y, como Wrex había señalado, su biótica tampoco les vendría mal en combate. Después de hablar con ella en privado, Shepard había llegado a la conclusión de que podían confiar en ella, su deseo de ayudarlos parecía sincero y genuino. Y de todas formas, si Saren la quería muerta, era mejor mantenerla a bordo de la _Normandía_, pese a las voces en contra que algunos habían levantado al respecto. Afortunadamente para Liara, era Shepard quien mandaba en aquella nave y su decisión la que importaba.

Claro que eso no quería decir que las miradas desconfiadas y los vacíos en torno a la asari fueran a desaparecer sin más, como Shepard misma pudo comprobar en los días que siguieron a Therum. Era evidente que parte de su tripulación no confiaba en Liara, algunos la ignoraban abiertamente y otros hacían feos comentarios al respecto, aunque nunca delante de Shepard, pero la comandante sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba a bordo de su nave.

Una de las primeras «noches» que Liara pasó a bordo de la nave, Shepard decidió predicar con el ejemplo, prefería mantener las cosas civilizadas entre su gente, aunque si la actitud hacia Liara no mejoraba en las siguientes semanas, iba a tener que llamar la atención de algunos soldados.

Tras ver cómo Liara cogía una bandeja de comida, vacilaba unos segundos mientras decidía dónde sentarse y tímidamente tomaba asiento al extremo de una de las mesas tras varias miradas duras dirigidas hacia ella, Shepard sacudió la cabeza molesta, se levantó a dejar su bandeja ya vacía y después de servirse una taza de café, se sentó frente a la asari.

—Buen provecho —dijo—. Aunque las raciones militares no son lo mejor de la cocina humana.

—Gracias, comandante.

—Puedes llamarme Shepard o Alexandra si no estamos en horas de servicio, Doc —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Entonces lo justo sería que me llamases por mi nombre también. —Sonrió ligeramente Liara.

—Cierto —rió Shepard—. ¿Cómo te vas asentando en la _Normandía_? ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Bien. Y sí, creo que tengo todo lo necesario en mi habitación… Aunque ¿quizá no debería llamarla así?

—Bueno, es un laboratorio, pero puedes llamarlo como quieras y ahora que tiene una cama en él, pasa por habitación. Hm… —Dio un trago a su café pensativa—, yo he tenido habitaciones más… raras que un laboratorio. Y menos cómodas. —Rió de nuevo, aunque sin mucho humor.

—Puedo imaginarlo, siendo soldado —comentó Liara, que observaba la ración de espaguetis como si fuera lo más extraño que había visto en su vida.

—En parte, sí. —Shepard sonrió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de la asari—. Sí, no tienen muy buen aspecto, pero no son venenosos… Salvo que seas turiano o quariano, entonces si podrían sentarte mal. Pero creo que a ti no te harán daño.

—Oh… —Liara alzó la mirada, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo—. No quería… Es que nunca había… No estoy muy familiarizada con la comida humana, eso es todo. No quería ofender…

—Calma. —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. No nos vamos a ofender porque pienses que las raciones militares podrían ser mejores. De todas formas —señaló con la taza la pasta—, esos son espaguetis con carne y tomate, muy populares en la Tierra, sobre todo entre los críos. Desgraciadamente, estos no hacen justicia a los de verdad.

—A mí me parecen bastante reales. —La asari devolvió su atención a los espaguetis.

—No literalmente, Doc —rió la comandante—. Me refiero a la forma de cocinarlos. Como he dicho antes, las raciones militares no son muy allá, quitan el hambre, al menos, pero…

—Pero podrían darles mejor sabor —intervino Alenko sentándose junto a ellas, saludándolas con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Teniente. —Devolvió el saludo Shepard, agradecida; Alenko era el que menos reservas tenía respecto a los alienígenas a bordo de la nave y una vez Shepard le había dicho que ella confiaba en Liara, el marine parecía dispuesto a seguir su ejemplo, alegando algo sobre que la consideraba una buena jueza de carácter.

—Quiero decir, a veces toda la comida sabe a pollo, ¿sabes? —dijo Alenko retirando el papel de plástico que cubría su bandeja.

—¿Pollo?

—Un ave que se come en la Tierra —explicó Shepard a Liara—, y un viejo chiste nuestro. De todas formas, no están tan malos.

—¿Seguro, comandante? Porque no veo que tú estés comiéndolos —dijo Alenko.

—Eso es porque ya me terminé mi cena. Y no dejé ni las migas.

—Ya —rió Alenko—, todos hemos sido testigos de tu más que voraz apetito. —Se volvió hacia Liara—. Ya tendrás ocasión de verlo, es como si aspirase la comida.

Liara no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de la Espectro devorando una de aquellas bandejas de comida.

—Cierra la boca, teniente —gruñó divertida Shepard—. Y estás exagerando.

—Lo que tú digas, comandante.

—No le hagas caso, Liara. —Shepard dedicó a la asari una de aquellas traviesas sonrisas de medio lado, a la que la joven arqueóloga se encontró sonriendo de vuelta casi sin darse cuenta.

—No le hace falta hacerme caso, bastará con que un día te vea comer. —Rió Alenko.

—Ja. Ja. Teniente, ¿qué te parecería pasar la siguiente semana fregando los baños de la nave? —Aunque la expresión del rostro de Shepard se mantenía amistosa y divertida, a Alenko no se le escapó la realidad de aquella amenaza.

—Ah, creo que prefiero no hacerlo, señora —dijo el marine adoptando un expresión más seria.

—Ya me parecía a mí. —Rió suavemente Shepard.

Liara observaba el intercambio entre curiosa y fascinada; todavía le costaba distinguir cuando los humanos estaban bromeando y cuando siendo serios, además, Shepard no lo ponía precisamente fácil; la comandante le resultaba la más compleja de interpretar de todos ellos. Aunque era poco lo que sabía sobre la naturaleza humana, no se le escapaba que la Espectro tenía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a los demás, sus actos y decisiones eran movidos por una ética e integridad que no podían cuestionarse, pero Liara sabía que tras aquello subyacían otros valores y misterios que se sorprendió queriendo descubrir, como si la humana fuese una de sus excavaciones, capa sobre capa que ir desvelando.

—Hm, quizá cuando volvamos a pasar por la Ciudadela, podríamos llevarte a ese restaurante humano que hay en Zakera… —sugirió Shepard pensativa—. No será como en la Tierra, pero sí mucho mejor que eso. —Señaló la bandeja de comida.

—Ey, no es mala idea —asintió Alenko—, aunque suena casi como si le estuvieras pidiendo una cita a la doctora, comandante.

—Puede… —De nuevo aquella sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Qué dices, Doc? ¿Quieres probar comida humana de verdad?

Los ojos verde oscuro de Shepard la miraron fijamente y Liara se encontró de pronto vacilando ante qué posible respuesta darle; no sabía si la comandante estaba o no bromeando, su expresión y aquella sonrisa parecían apuntar en esa dirección, pero su mirada parecía esconder cierta seriedad que la inquietaba y no sabía bien por qué. La idea de pasar a solas un rato con Shepard era algo que le estaba acelerando el pulso y la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de la razón. «Es por la baliza», se dijo, «su mente puede contener más información sobre los proteanos de la que jamás he soñado encontrar. Seguro que es por eso». O al menos, eso era de lo que estaba tratando de convencerse, otras posibles razones… No, simplemente no podía ser, apenas hacía unos días que se conocían, casi no sabía nada de la humana. Era por la baliza, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contestar nada al respecto, Shepard se le adelantó.

—Uo, Doc, si te lo estás pensando tanto, quizá sea mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión —dijo divertida

—Ah… yo… comandante, no quería ofenderte… Eh… Es solo que yo no… Paso mucho tiempo sola en excavaciones y yacimientos, no… no estoy acostumbrada a…

—Ey, ey, respira, Liara, está bien. —Shepard le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Alenko y yo solo estábamos bromeando, ¿verdad, teniente?

—Sí, claro —contestó el marine ante una elocuente mirada de Shepard.

—Oh… oh, yo… —Liara parecía más avergonzada ahora, todavía sin estar segura de si había metido la pata o no.

—Lo siento, Doc, no pretendía incomodarte.

—No, no, la culpa es mía por pensar… demasiado. —Liara esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. Corramos un tupido velo sobre esto y será mejor que os deje terminar de cenar a los dos.

Liara asintió en silencio, aunque sintió curiosidad por el significado de la expresión que Shepard había usado, prefirió dejarlo pasar y dar cuenta de su cena, aunque después de todo aquello había perdido parte de su apetito y las miradas poco amistosas que algunos de los soldados presentes le estaban dirigiendo no ayudaban mucho.

A Shepard tampoco se le escaparon aquellas miradas, ni algunos de los desagradables comentarios que sus oídos captaron y que Liara estaba obviamente ignorando para evitar más problemas con la tripulación de los que ya parecía tener. Bueno, Shepard no tenía que preocuparse por ello; se levantó y se dirigió hacia aquel grupo de soldados, una fría mirada sustituyendo a la amistosa y divertida de minutos antes.

—Es suficiente, soldados —les dijo en un tono de mando que no dejaba lugar a replicas, los dos hombres y las dos mujeres se levantaron y cuadraron—. La Doctora T´Soni, como el resto de invitados en esta nave están aquí para ayudarnos, no tienen por qué, pero lo hacen y no voy a consentir la clase de comentarios que estoy oyendo, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora —respondieron tres de ellos, el cuarto sin embargo, parecía pensar de otra manera.

—Con todo el respeto, señora, no tengo nada en contra de los otros alienígenas, pero la asari no es de fiar. Su madre está trabajando con Saren, ¿quién dice que ella no nos está engañando, conduciéndonos a alguna trampa? Puedo entender que con su aspecto y apariencia es fácil dejarse engañar —dijo con un tono bordeando lo lascivo que a Shepard no le gustó nada—, pero ya sabe, comandante, la mayoría de las asaris no son más que las pu…

—Es suficiente, soldado Tueks —lo cortó Shepard, la mirada fría y dura no prometía nada bueno—. No voy a permitir este tipo de actitud en mi nave. —Se medio volvió encarando a todos los presentes—. ¿Estoy siendo clara? Estas personas son nuestros aliados, les guste o no. Hasta ahora, ninguno ha demostrado otra cosa que no sea que se puede confiar en ellos. Y respecto a la Doctora T´Soni, les recuerdo que estaban a punto de matarla cuando la encontramos, así que no creo que esté en la lista de buenos deseos de Saren, trabaje o no su madre para él.

»Al próximo de ustedes que oiga haciendo alguna clase de comentario como el que el soldado Tueks estaba haciendo o de naturaleza similar, ya sea sobre la doctora o cualquier otro de nuestros nuevos aliados, les aseguro que abandonaran esta nave tan pronto estemos en un puerto amigo. ¿Entendido?

Varios «sí, señora» recorrieron la cubierta.

—Bien. —Asintió la comandante, que devolvió su dura mirada hacia el soldado que había comenzado todo aquello—. Tueks, creo que su cena ha terminado por hoy, quiero que se presente en el puente de inmediato, esta noche tiene doble turno de guardia.

—Entendido, señora.

—Y, soldado, creo que le debe a alguien una disculpa

Era obvio por la expresión del hombre que lo que menos quería en ese momento era pedir perdón a la asari, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que hacer caso a su oficial al mando. Así que, tras dejar su bandeja de comida a medio terminar, se acercó a la arqueóloga y le pidió disculpas.

A Liara, que había contemplado toda la escena entre agradecida y preocupada por las posibles consecuencias que podría tener que Shepard se alinease tan abiertamente con los miembros alienígenas de su tripulación y especialmente con ella, no se le escapó lo forzoso de aquella disculpa y que el hombre realmente no lo sentía; si de algo se arrepentía era de haber incurrido en la ira de su comandante, pero no por lo que pensaba de su pueblo. Mas Liara no quería crear más problemas a Shepard y aceptó aquella falsa disculpa.

—Eso es todo, pueden proseguir. —Indicó finalmente Shepard, dando por terminado aquel asunto, aunque las conversaciones no volvieron al comedor hasta que hubo desaparecido de él, entrando en su camarote.

—¿Ha sido buena idea eso? —le preguntó Liara a Alenko después de ver cómo Shepard abandonaba el comedor.

—¿Dejar las cosas claras? —inquirió el teniente a su vez—. Yo creo que sí.

—¿Pero no le creerá problemas con su tripulación?

—No te preocupes, Doc, si hay algo que caracteriza a Shepard, es que tiende a hacer que todo el mundo quiera seguirla, incluso cuando tus ideas no son precisamente las mismas. —Ante la mirada interrogativa de la asari, se explicó—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero la comandante tiene cierta reputación entre la gente de la Alianza, para muchos, servir bajo su mando es más que un honor.

—No tenía ni idea. —Reconoció Liara.

—Ya, supongo que en las excavaciones arqueológicas no se ven mucho las noticias. —Sonrió Alenko.

—No, ciertamente. —Asintió la asari.

—Me imagino, En fin, eso y después de lo de Akuze y ahora que se ha convertido en la primera Espectro humana, Shepard es algo así como una leyenda viva para muchos soldados.

—Entiendo… ¿Akuze? —inquirió sin saber realmente a qué se refería el teniente.

—Hm, fue la primera vez que una unidad de la Alianza se encontró con unas Fauces Trilladoras. Dicen que fue un infierno. Solo hubo un superviviente de entre toda la unidad… —Los ojos de Alenko vagaron hacia el lugar donde estaba el camarote de Shepard, a Liara no le hizo falta preguntar quién era ese superviviente—. Por lo que he oído, ella aguantó durante dos noches, arrastrando a un compañero herido hasta las lanzaderas.

—Debió de ser… horrible. —La palabra se quedaba demasiado corta, Liara estaba segura de ello, por lo que sabía de aquellas bestias, casi parecía un milagro que la comandante hubiese salido con vida de un encuentro con una de ellas.

—Eso dicen. Shepard no habla mucho de ello. Es comprensible.

—Sí. Pareces conocer bien a la comandante.

—Que va —sonrió Alenko—. Solo unas pocas semanas más que tú. Es solo que su reputación la precede. Y, bueno, es una persona con la que resulta fácil hablar. Para ser un oficial superior, me refiero. Así que si quieres saber más sobre la comandante, puedes preguntarle a ella. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba para retirar su bandeja.

—Lo… lo tendré en mente. —Asintió Liara no muy segura de que se fuese a atrever a ello. Y siguió al teniente a dejar su propia bandeja a medio terminar, para volver al refugio en el que se había convertido aquel laboratorio tras la enfermería.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, tumbada en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Shepard reflexionaba sobre la vehemencia con la que había salido en defensa de la arqueóloga; en su discurso había incluido a todos los alienígenas que ahora viajaban con ellos, claro, pero en el fondo sabía que la principal razón por la que había dicho todo aquello a su tripulación era Liara. Habiendo crecido en un entorno donde los abusones y matones abundaban, donde los insultos y menosprecios eran básicamente su pan de cada día, ya fuera de miembros de otras bandas, de la suya propia que le tenían poco «cariño» o de la gente que la miraba por encima del hombro, a Shepard no le gustaba que la gente tratase mal a otra gente solo por el hecho de ser diferentes o por creerse superiores. No, los matones y abusones nunca le habían gustado. Y la actitud de algunos miembros de su tripulación frente a la asari rayaba en ello.

De todas formas, seguía sin tener muy claro por qué había saltado de esa forma sobre Tueks y sus otros compañeros. Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo por Tali, Garrus o Wrex, o eso quería creer. Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente se debía a que la timidez y torpeza social de Liara despertaban en ella todos sus instintos protectores. Era algo que Kenan le había enseñado o, mejor dicho, aprendido de él; ser fuerte no te convierte en alguien con poder para dominar a los demás, para conseguir por la fuerza las cosas que quieres; no, ser fuerte te convierte en el protector del débil. En los años que había pasado en la banda había visto el ejemplo de las dos ideas, los más fuertes y peligrosos controlaban la banda, pero también estaban los que como Kenan, que era fuerte a su modo, protegían a los más débiles de aquellos que querían aprovecharse de ellos. Desgraciadamente, de los primeros había más que de los segundos, y aunque Shepard podría haber seguido cualquiera de los dos caminos, decidió usar su fuerza como lo hacía su hermano, protegiendo al débil y no dejándose avasallar por los fuertes cuando querían intimidarla y someterla. Seguramente, esa forma de pensar y de enfrentar la vida le había hecho más fácil integrar los ideales de la Alianza, como soldado parte de su deber era proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse.

Eso era, se dijo, Liara simplemente despertaba ese instinto de protección en ella, probablemente debido en parte a la forma en que la habían encontrado, atrapada indefensa en aquella burbuja, mientras los mercenarios y geth de Saren intentaban llegar hasta ella para atraparla o matarla. Aunque curiosamente, la asari había dicho que ella no necesitaba protectores, cuando Shepard le había asegurado que a bordo de la _Normandía_ estaría a salvo. Quizá la joven escondía más fuerza de la que dejaba ver, aunque claramente, la socialización no era uno de sus fuertes.

«Bueno, pronto tendrá oportunidad de probar esa fuerza y habilidad. Si quiero que el resto de la tripulación comience a confiar en ella como yo lo hago, tendrá que acompañarnos en algunas misiones y demostrar que se puede contar con ella», pensó la Espectro.

—Comandante —la voz de Joker sonó a través del intercomunicador de la nave—, hemos recibido una señal de socorro de una baliza de la Alianza.

—¿No duermes nunca, Joker? —inquirió Shepard.

—A veces —rió el piloto—. La señal proviene de un planeta en el Sistema Sparta. Shepard, coincide con las coordenadas aproximadas que el almirante Kohaku nos dio sobre sus hombres desaparecidos.

Shepard se incorporó en la cama, no se había olvidado del almirante, ni de que le había dado su palabra de que buscaría a sus hombres, casi parecía cosa de la suerte que hubiesen captado la señal antes de abandonar el cúmulo de Artemis Thau, no debían dejar pasar la oportunidad, aquel grupo de marines bien podría necesitar ayuda urgente.

—Llévanos allí, Joker, ¿TLE? —dijo mientras volvía a vestirse.

—Una hora, señora. Estableciendo nuevo rumbo hacia Sparta.

Shepard salió de su camarote pensando en que por el momento no daría la señal de que toda la tripulación se presentará en sus puestos de combate, todo apuntaba a que aquella sería una operación de rescate y no tenía motivos para creer que fuese a complicarse de ninguna manera; elegiría a dos miembros para que la acompañasen al planeta y dejaría la nave con el turno de guardia actual, si las cosas se torcían de alguna forma, Pressly, que ya se encontraba en el puente, se ocuparía de ello.

Parecía que la oportunidad de Liara estaba a punto de llegar, pensó al cruzar la puerta de la enfermería; afortunadamente Chakwas estaba todavía despierta revisando algo en su terminal.

—Comandante, ¿hay algún problema? —le preguntó levantando la mirada hacia ella.

—No exactamente. Hemos captado una señal de socorro de una baliza de Alianza y nos dirigimos a investigarla. Es posible que un grupo deba bajar a tierra… —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del laboratorio—. Doc, ¿Liara se encuentra en condiciones para ello?

—Sí. Su debilidad se debía a una ligera deshidratación y falta de sueño, pero tras los días que lleva a bordo, está completamente recuperada y lista para entrar en acción. Siempre que usted esté segura de que puede entrar en combate, claro.

—Gracias, Doc. Y estoy segura de que Liara será más que capaz en el campo. Tenga lista la enfermería, por si volvemos con heridos. —Le indicó a la doctora, que asintió.

Shepard llamó a la puerta del laboratorio un par de veces y no esperó respuesta de la asari antes de entrar; la joven estaba todavía despierta, aunque vestida con los pantalones deportivos y camiseta que el oficial de suministros le había dejado para que pudiese cambiarse de ropa para dormir, y sentada en la cama con una tablet en las manos, obviamente leyendo algo.

—¿Comandante? —inquirió algo sorprendida.

—Estamos en rumbo a Sparta, misión de rescate. Quiero que formes parte del grupo de tierra. Dentro de cincuenta minutos en la cubierta de carga vestida y armada, ¿entendido?

—S… sí.

Shepard vaciló un momento, Liara no era precisamente una soldado, no sabía qué tipo de entrenamiento había recibido, si es que había recibido alguno, lo único que tenía claro era que su biótica era fuerte y que hasta ahora le había servido para evitar problemas y defenderse de ocasionales mercenarios y piratas en sus excavaciones.

—Liara —dijo con un tono más suave—. ¿Estás preparada para esto? Si por un segundo crees que no, puedes negarte… Para mí eres parte de esta tripulación, pero no puedo olvidar que eres una civil y que no puedo ordenarte hacer nada que no quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, comandante. —Sonrió—. Pero estoy lista y como ya te dije, sabré defenderme si surgen problemas. Y quisiera poder ayudaros a la tripulación de la _Normandía_ y a ti en todo lo que pueda.

—Bien. —Shepard le devolvió la sonrisa—. Entonces prepárate.

Shepard se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió hacia el puente, mientras contactaba con Garrus y le daba las mismas instrucciones que a Liara. Con un poco de suerte, aquella misión sería una sencilla, encontrar al grupo del almirante Kohaku, evaluar su estado y situación y llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Shepard esperaba que siguiesen con vida y que su silencio se debiese a algún problema técnico, pero bajarían al planeta preparados para cualquier cosa.

* * *

**N. de A.: **TLE = Tiempo estimado de llegada (equivalente al ETA en inglés, no sé si serán las siglas correctas en castellano).

¿Los que habéis jugado a Mass Effect 1, recordáis qué es lo que hay en Sparta? ;)

Y lo de los espaguetis se basa en una experiencia parecida con la comida de la cafetería de mi facultad xD


	3. UN MONSTRUO DEL PASADO

**II.- Primer Espectro humano**

* * *

— **UN MONSTRUO DEL PASADO —**

Finalmente descubrieron que la señal de socorro provenía de un planeta llamado Edolus, un sitio poco recomendable para la exploración o perderse en él, dada su atmósfera no respirable y la casi continua caída de meteoritos sobre su superficie. Nadie en su sano juicio bajaría allí voluntariamente, así que probablemente los hombres del almirante Kohaku habrían descendido a él siguiendo la misma señal que ellos habían captado.

La _Normandía_ dejó al Mako a varios klicks al sur de las coordenadas donde se encontraba la baliza; Shepard volvía a estar a los mandos del recio vehículo, Garrus iba de copiloto y Liara ocupaba la parte trasera, evidentemente mucho menos incómoda que Wrex ahí atrás; los tres vestían el traje de combate completo, cascos incluidos, e iban armados con pistolas y fusiles de asalto; el turiano contaba también con un rifle de francotirador con el que aseguraba tener gran pericia.

—Espero que no te marees con facilidad, Liara —comentó Garrus mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, al tiempo que Shepard ponía el Mako en marcha.

—No suelo marearme, ¿por? —Liara lo miró sin terminar de comprender la advertencia.

—Pronto sabrás por qué. —Garrus rió suavemente, parecía que no había olvidado aquel primer paseo por Therum.

—Tampoco conduzco tan mal —dijo Shepard, aunque sus palabras quedaron un poco desmentidas cuando el Mako comenzó a traquetear notablemente y mantener con dificultad un curso recto.

—Ya lo vemos, comandante —dijo Garrus irónico.

—Ey, no es mi culpa que nadie haya tenido la feliz idea de construir carreteras aquí. Hago lo que puedo. —Se defendió la marine—. Además, mientras lleguemos de una pieza a nuestro destino, es suficiente. Si no quieres acabar vaciando tu estómago, no comas nada antes de una misión. —Añadió al final sonriendo bajo el casco.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar la zona de las coordenadas, Shepard redujo la velocidad y condujo el Mako con mayor cuidado por la explanada que se abría ante ellos y en cuyo centro podían verse los restos de un M29 Grizzly y varias formas que no tardaron en reconocer como cuerpos.

—Esto no me gusta nada —masculló la comandante, todos los sentido alerta mientras lentamente se aproximaban al vehículo destrozado, no muy lejos de él, había una pequeña torre de transmisión.

Shepard tenía un extraño mal presentimiento, no solo eran los cadáveres y el tanque, ni la certeza de que aquel grupo había caído en alguna clase de emboscada, era algo más, una inquietante sensación que hacía correr sudor frío por su espalda. Frenó el Mako a escasos metros del Grizzly, pero no apartó las manos de sus mandos. Estaba a punto de ordenar a sus compañeros bajar del vehículo, cuando el suelo se estremeció violentamente bajo ellos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —espetó Garrus.

—¡Mierda! —Maldijo Shepard y rápidamente puso el Mako de nuevo en movimiento, apartándose de allí—. ¡Agarraos bien!

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Liara claramente nerviosa ante las sacudidas que estaban sufriendo, mientras Shepard trataba de mantener el Mako bajo control y sacarlo de allí.

—Hemos caído en una maldita trampa.

El suelo volvió a sacudirse con fuerza, las vibraciones parecían seguir al Mako a través de la explanada, toda la concentración de Shepard estaba puesta en llevar el vehículo hacia la elevación rocosa que había al norte. Apretó los dientes y volvió a maldecir cuando a pocos metros por delante de ellos la tierra se abrió y una enorme criatura ascendió hacia el cielo, rugiendo y agitando sus innumerables patas como cuchillas.

—¡Unas Fauces Trilladoras! —exclamó Garrus al ver a la bestia.

Shepard gruñó algo ininteligible, horribles recuerdos, largo tiempo enterrados en su memoria, afloraron de nuevo en su mente, pero debía mantener la concentración; maniobrando con rapidez, hizo un cambio brusco de dirección hacia la derecha, esquivando por centímetros el ácido que las Fauces habían escupido en su dirección.

—Si nos da con eso, estaremos fritos —advirtió Garrus.

—Lo sé —masculló Shepard, vaya sí lo sabía—. Garrus, toma el control del cañón y la ametralladora y no dejes de disparar a esa jodida cosa.

—Entendido.

El turiano se hizo cargo de los controles de la artillería que el Mako llevaba montada en la parte superior, que en unos segundos comenzó a escupir fuego de forma continua, aunque Shepard sabía que las Fauces Trilladoras tenían una resistente estructura externa y que su potencia de fuego no era suficiente como para matarlas de unos pocos disparos, si estos no eran bien colocados, algo extremadamente complicado cuando estabas conduciendo de aquella manera para evitar el ácido de la bestia y las posibles acometidas desde debajo del suelo.

—Liara, mantente atenta a los escudos, si caen al veinte por ciento, avísame.

—Sí. —Si la asari estaba asustada, su voz no lo delató, ya que su tono era firme.

«Esta vez no dejaré que acabes con mi gente, maldita bestia», pensó Shepard para sí, mientras trataba de nuevo de alcanzar la zona rocosa al norte, pero para una criatura de aquel tamaño, las Fauces Trilladoras se movían con rapidez, capaces de ocultarse bajo tierra en unos segundos y volver a aparecer en un parpadeo no muy lejos de ellos. Shepard sabía que las vibraciones que el Mako provocaba sobre el suelo eran lo que permitían a la criatura localizarlos con tanta facilidad, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era enfrentarse a pie contra aquella bestia y el riesgo sería mayor si abandonaban el vehículo, que les ofrecía no solo una pequeña protección contra el ácido, los dientes y las escamas como cristales afilados de las Fauces Trilladoras, sino también mayor velocidad.

—Necesito un ángulo de tiro mejor, Shepard —dijo Garrus.

—Lo sé. Lo inten…

Pero antes de que Shepard pudiese terminar la frase, el Mako dio un fuerte bandazo hacia la izquierda, las Fauces habían vuelto al suelo y salido a escasos metros de ellos, desplazándolos de manera brusca al resquebrajarse la tierra.

—Es… escudos al veinte por ciento —avisó Liara.

—¡No puedo disparar desde esta posición!

—¡Joder!

Shepard recuperó el control del Mako y trató de alejarse nuevamente de la bestia, esquivando in extremis un nuevo montón de saliva ácida, las ruedas del Mako chirriaron sobre la tierra y el metal crujió de manera ominosa. De repente, el M29 Grizzly ocupó por completo la visión de Shepard; en sus intentos por evitar a la criatura, había conducido inconscientemente hacia el tanque caído y ahora estaban a punto de chocar contra él.

—¡Agarraos!

Volvió a gritar y dio un volantazo en el último segundo que a punto estuvo de hacerlos volcar, mas un rápido accionamiento de los propulsores de elemento cero del Mako lo evitó. Casi conteniendo la respiración, Shepard controló el vehículo y girando unos ciento ochenta grados, se colocó en el ángulo adecuado para que Garrus pudiese disparar contra las Fauces.

—¡Dale con todo lo que tengas! —le ordenó al turiano, mientras avanzaba hacia la bestia, los dientes apretados, las manos agarrando con fuerza los mandos del Mako y un brillo de odio y rabia en la mirada.

Garrus disparó el cañón varias veces, acertando a la criatura en lo que pasaba por ser su cabeza, si bien no bastó para matarla, fue suficiente para hacerla sumergirse bajo tierra nuevamente, lo que Shepard aprovechó para acelerar al máximo y llevarlos a las rocas, donde giró nuevamente el vehículo y ordenó a Garrus volver a disparar en cuanto la bestia estuviese a la vista. Por su parte, Shepard tomó un cinturón con varias granadas y se dispuso a salir del Mako.

—¿Comandante, qué haces? —preguntó Liara alarmada.

—Acabar con esto de una maldita vez —dijo Shepard—. Vosotros quedaos aquí. Garrus no dejes de dispararla en cuanto la veas.

El turiano asintió y Shepard salió del Mako casi al mismo tiempo que las Fauces Trilladoras emergían nuevamente a varios metros de su posición, encarándolos directamente. La marine sabía que apenas tenían unos minutos antes de que la bestia los atacara con su ácido, así que parapetándose a un lado del Mako, activó toda la ristra de granadas y se la colgó al hombro, preparó su omniherramienta para realizar disparos incendiarios y se aseguró de que los escudos de su traje estuviesen al cien por cien. Tomó a aire y con el sonido del cañón y la ametralladora de fondo, cargó hacia las Fauces Trilladores.

Liara, sentada ahora en el asiento del piloto, vio con el corazón en la garganta cómo Shepard corría hacia la criatura lanzándole varias salvas incendiarias y disparando casi sin descanso el fusil de asalto.

—¡Va a lograr que la mate! —Oyó decir a Garrus.

Pero alguna clase de suerte parecía mantener a Shepard lejos del ácido de las Fauces Trilladoras, que por el momento parecían más pendientes del Mako que de la pequeña humana que corría hacia ellas. Aun con ello, Liara sabía de lo extremadamente peligroso de aquel ataque frontal.

—¡Sacad el Mako de ahí ahora!

La voz entrecortada de Shepard les llegó a través de la radio y Liara no se paró a pensar el por qué de aquella orden, sobre todo cuando vio cómo la criatura se contraía hacia atrás, lista para lanzarles su ácido. Con menos pericia que la comandante, Liara arrancó y movió el Mako hacia atrás y la derecha, consciente de que de esa manera Garrus todavía podía seguir disparando, aunque con menos puntería.

Esperando que Liara hubiese hecho lo que les había ordenado, Shepard frenó su alocada carga y se detuvo a un puñado de metros de la enorme bestia. No dejó que el miedo atávico que sentía la dominase y pensando en el escuadrón que había perdido en Akuze, en las dos noches de pesadilla que había vivido allí, lanzó una ráfaga de disparos contra la criatura junto a varias salvas incendiarias más. A aquella distancia, las Fauces Trilladores notaron sus ataques y rugiendo y bramando, se arqueó hacia abajo, zambulléndose en su dirección. Miles de dientes vinieron a su encuentro y Shepard lanzó la ristra de granadas hacia aquella enorme boca del infierno, saltando hacia un lado en el último momento, lo que provocó que varias escamas traspasaran sus escudos y cortaran la cobertura ablativa de su armadura como si fuera mantequilla. Gruñó al sentir la piel de su brazo y parte de su costado derecho desgarrarse, pero ignorando el dolor, rodó alejándose del lugar por el que las Fauces Trilladoras se habían introducido en la tierra.

Segundos después, tras detenerse, sintió como el suelo vibraba nuevamente tras el sonido de una detonación sorda bajo el mismo. Shepard aguardó de rodillas conteniendo la respiración, el fusil de asalto listo en las manos.

—Creo… creo que la has matado, comandante. —Era la voz de Liara la que oyó en su radio.

—Si no lo veo… —comentó Garrus.

Shepard, la respiración agitada y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas todavía, apenas podía creerlo, había matado a unas jodidas Fauces Trilladoras, después de tantos años, había tenido su pequeña venganza. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentándose con las rodillas flexionadas delante de sí.

—Esta va por vosotros —musitó Shepard pensando en los cincuenta marines que habían muerto aquella noche de pesadilla en Akuze seis años atrás—. ¡Hoorah! —gritó tumbándose finalmente en el suelo, a medias consciente de que su traje ya estaba aplicando medigel en las heridas que las escamas le habían abierto, sellándolo efectivamente y evitando que se desangrara.

—¿Estás bien, Shepard? —preguntó Liara a través de la radio.

—Sí, nada grave. Llevad el Mako de vuelta al Grizzly y la baliza. Yo me reuniré allí con vosotros. No estoy muy lejos.

—Sí, señora —respondió Garrus.

Shepard exhaló un largo suspiro y se incorporó, los cortes del brazo y el costado empezaban a dolerle y escocerle ahora que el subidón de adrenalina estaba pasando, pero las dosis de medigel no tardarían en anestesiar aquellas zonas. De todas formas, sabía que debería hacer una visita a Chakwas cuando regresasen a la _Normandía_.

Con los cortes atendidos, se colgó el fusil a la espalda, se puso en pie y en marcha hacia el Grizzly y el grupo de cuerpos. Ahora ya sabían qué había ocurrido con los hombres del almirante Kohaku, alguien les había tendido una trampa y conducido hacia aquel nido de Fauces Trilladoras, probablemente no habían podido hacer nada cuando la criatura los sorprendió, el Grizzly era un modelo antiguo, mucho menos maniobrable que el Mako y seguramente no habían esperado encontrarse con algo como aquello. Lo único que quedaba por averiguar era quién había tendido aquella trampa y por qué e informar al propio Kohaku del destino de aquel pelotón.

Cuando alcanzó la zona, Liara y Garrus ya la esperaban fuera del Mako, ambos la miraban entre preocupados y fascinados con lo que acababa de hacer.

—Shepard, estás herida —dijo Liara al ver el estado de su armadura.

—No es nada —sacudió la cabeza—. Solo unos cortes.

—Estás loca, Shepard —comentó Garrus negando con la cabeza—. Enfrentarse a pie a unas Fauces Trilladoras… Nunca había visto nada así.

—Pues espero que no vuelvas a verlo. No es algo que quiera repetir muy pronto, la verdad. —El turiano rió ante aquellas palabras y Liara sacudió la cabeza, todavía preocupada por su bienestar—. Muy bien, echemos un vistazo, a ver si podemos averiguar algo más de lo que ha pasado aquí.

Mientras Garrus y Liara se ocupaban de los cadáveres de los marines, examinándolos y preparándolos para transportarlos a bordo de la _Normandía_, Shepard se dirigió a la baliza de la Alianza que todavía seguía activa. Tras apagarla, intentó acceder a sus registros, pero no encontró nada de interés en ellos, aparte de la fecha en la que había sido activada; lo raro era que no se especificaba en ninguna parte de qué nave provenía, era como si la persona que la había puesto en marcha, hubiese borrado parte de sus registros. Era evidente que alguien trataba de ocultar sus huellas. La ingeniera probó varios sistemas para recuperar la información, pero fue inútil, quién quiera que fuese el que estuviese detrás de aquello, sabía lo que se hacía. No pudo sacar nada más de la baliza.

—¿Algo? —inquirió Garrus, cuando se reunió con ellos.

—No. Pero al menos podremos llevar a estos soldados a casa e informar al almirante Kohaku —dijo Shepard.

—Es evidente que alguien tendió una trampa a estos marines —comentó Liara.

Shepard asintió y contactó con Joker para que vinieran a recogerlos cuanto antes.

—Y trata de averiguar cuál es la nave de la Alianza más cercana a nosotros y establece con ellos un punto de encuentro, necesito que lleven los cuerpos de varios marines de vuelta a sus familias y nosotros tenemos que dirigirnos a Feros.

—Sí, señora.

Cuando la _Normandía_ aterrizó no muy lejos de su posición, Shepard ordenó a varios miembros de su tripulación que se hiciesen cargo de los cadáveres y los llevaran a la cubierta de carga, Alenko se ocupó de supervisarlo. Ella misma condujo el Mako de vuelta a la nave acompañada de Garrus y Liara. Una vez a bordo, se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones donde también se encontraba su sistema de comunicaciones. Estableció contacto directo con la oficina del almirante Kohaku, que desvió su llamada al terminal personal del oficial.

—Comandante Shepard, ¿tiene noticias para mí? —inquirió el hombre tras un breve saludo.

—Me temo que son malas noticias, señor. Hemos encontrado a sus hombres, están todos muertos.

—¿Muertos? ¿Cómo?

—Fueron atacados por unas Fauces Trilladoras. Seguramente los sorprendieron.

—Mis hombres nunca habrían sido tan descuidados —espetó el almirante.

—No lo niego, señor. Es evidente que fueron llevados a una trampa. La señal de socorro que siguieron provenía de una baliza de la Alianza colocada directamente sobre el nido de las Fauces.

—Eso no tiene sentido, comandante.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero no hemos conseguido más información. Los registros de la baliza han sido borrados, no hay manera de saber de dónde proviene o quién la programó.

—Hm…

—Lo lamento, señor.

—No, ha hecho usted un buen trabajo. Se lo agradezco, comandante. Al menos, las familias de mis hombres podrán saber qué ha sido de los suyos.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer, señor?

—No por ahora, pero gracias. Trataré de hacer algunas averiguaciones. Si consiguiese algo, la informaré. Muchas gracias, comandante Shepard.

—De nada, señor. Solo hago mi trabajo.

Tras despedirse, Shepard cortó la comunicación y abandonó la sala de reuniones.

—Joker, ¿has encontrado esa nave? —preguntó a través del intercomunicador.

—Sí, señora. La _SSV-Einstein_ es la más cercana a nosotros. Ya he establecido con ellos un punto de encuentro cerca del relé de masa de este cúmulo.

«¿La _Einstein_? Qué casualidad», pensó Shepard sonriendo de medio lado al pensar en la vieja amiga que servía en aquella nave nodriza, lástima no tener más tiempo que para saludarse. Se detuvo junto a Pressly, que le dirigió una preocupada mirada al ver el estado de su traje.

—Pressly, tiene el puente hasta que la doctora Chakwas haya echado un vistazo a mis heridas.

—Sí, señora. Aunque si me permite…

—Adelante.

—Descanse algo antes, señora. Creo que lo necesita.

Shepard dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió aceptando la sugerencia de su segundo al mando; ciertamente no le vendría mal pillar unas pocas horas de sueño, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado parte del turno nocturno en pie y luchando contra unas Fauces Trilladoras.

—Muy bien, Pressly, tiene el puente hasta que le releve.

—A la orden, señora.

Shepard dirigió sus pasos a la cubierta de la tripulación y la enfermería, donde Chakwas la estaba esperando con todo lo necesario para atender sus heridas. Liara, la armadura ya quitada, pero aún con el traje de combate que llevaban debajo puesto, también se encontraba allí, al parecer ella y la doctora habían estado charlando hasta la llegada de Shepard.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —dijo la asari haciendo ademán de dirigirse a su habitación.

—No es necesario, Liara —le dijo Shepard, comenzando a quitarse la parte superior de su armadura; a la vista de los daños ocasionados por las escamas, iba a necesitar un buen arreglo o unas piezas completamente nuevas.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. —Sonrió brevemente a la joven asari y siguió con su tarea con la ayuda de Chakwas.

—Liara aquí me estaba contando su hazaña, comandante —comentó la doctora.

—Puedes tutearme, Doc. Y seguro que estaba exagerando —dijo Shepard guiñándole un ojo a Liara.

—A juzgar por tus heridas, no creo que lo estuviese haciendo. —Chakwas miró con ojo crítico los profundos cortes de su brazo y costado tras ayudarla a quitarse la camiseta negra del traje de combate—. En el brazo casi puede verse el hueso.

—Auch. —Bromeó Shepard, dando gracias a quien había creado el medigel por sus capacidades anestésicas, que en ese momento hacían que no sintiese ningún dolor. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su brazo y costado; sangre todavía húmeda manchaba la piel alrededor y bajo la capa de medigel podía apreciarse el feo aspecto de los cortes.

—Muy bien, comandante, siéntate en esa camilla. Lo primero será retirar el medigel y después limpiar y cerrar esas heridas.

Mientras Chakwas cogía la herramienta de ultrasonidos que utilizaría para retirar el medigel seco, Shepard se sentó donde le había indicado.

—¿Qué significa el símbolo que tienes pintado en la espalda, Shepard? —inquirió Liara detrás de ella, obviamente el tatuaje que adornaba su omoplato izquierdo había llamado su atención.

—Doc, eso es material de segunda cita —dijo riendo suavemente.

—Ah… Eh… Esto…

—Está bromeando. —Chakwas interrumpió las palabras vacilantes de Liara, librando a la asari de otro momento embarazoso, al tiempo que comenzaba a trabajar en las heridas de Shepard.

—Nah, es solo un recuerdo del lugar de dónde vengo —explicó Shepard, el brazo derecho extendido e inmóvil en la mano de Chakwas—. Es un número diez romano. Por los Rojos de la Calle Diez, la banda a la que pertenecía en Nueva York.

—Ah, así que es cierto lo que cuentan los medios, que formabas parte de una banda —comentó Chakwas sin perder concentración.

—Sí, nunca ha sido un secreto. —Shepard se encogió ligeramente hombros—. No es que esté orgullosa de lo que hacía entonces, pero tampoco me avergüenzo de ello. —Aquello último lo dijo mirando a Liara, que asintió comprendiendo sus palabras.

—Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo —dijo la doctora, aplicando una compresa sobre las heridas del brazo ahora que volvían a estar abiertas—. Túmbate, por favor.

—Lo siento, Doc, es que por lo general, cuando la gente se entera de lo de la banda, enseguida llegan a la conclusión de que debería enterrar y olvidar esa parte de mi vida —aclaró Shepard tumbándose en la camilla.

—Entiendo. Pero a mí me parece bien que no quieras olvidar de dónde vienes. Todos tenemos que recordar nuestras raíces y lugar en el que crecimos. Sube el brazo derecho para que pueda retirar el medigel de las heridas del costado. Eso es.

—Ey, Liara, ¿dónde creciste tú? —inquirió Shepard.

—En Armali, una de las ciudades más importantes de Thessia. La casa familiar de mi madre siempre ha estado allí. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Thessia, comandante?

—No he tenido el placer todavía. Pero he oído que es un planeta bonito, con gente más bonita aún. —Le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa y oyó la disimulada risa de Chakwas.

—Lo es —dijo Liara ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Y tú has estado alguna vez en la Tierra? —Shepard siguió hablando para apartar de su mente lo que estuviera haciendo la doctora en su costado, ahora que había terminado de retirar el medigel y le había suministrado un anestésico local para cerrarle las heridas.

—Me temo que no, mis viajes siempre me llevan a lugares menos poblados y conocidos.

—Supongo que va en lo de ser arqueólogo.

—Sí. —Liara sonrió—. ¿Nueva York es una ciudad de la Tierra?

—Sí, está en Estados Unidos. No sé si será tan grande como Armali, pero es una de las mayores ciudades del país y posiblemente del planeta.

—¿Todavía vives allí? —inquirió curiosa la asari.

—No. La verdad es que no tengo casa propia… Tengo una habitación en el cuartel de Arturo.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Tu familia?

—No tengo. —Shepard sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Soy huérfana, creo. Nunca conocí a mis padres, no sé si están vivos o murieron.

—Lo siento, no pretendía…

—No pasa nada, Liara. No es un tema que me moleste. La única familia que tuve fue la banda y mi hermano mayor, Kenan. Bueno, realmente no era mi hermano, pero se ocupó de mí como si lo fuera. Murió hace poco más de un año. Así que ya no hay nada realmente que me ate a Nueva York.

—Entiendo. Y siento lo de tu hermano.

—Gracias. En fin, se puede decir que vivo allí dónde me destine la Alianza.

—Toda una marine de pies a cabezas —comentó Chakwas, divertida—. Muy bien, comandante, ya hemos terminado aquí. Procura no hacer muchos esfuerzos en los próximos días o las heridas podrían volver a abrirse.

La doctora cubrió las heridas cerradas con gasas limpias resistentes al agua y el sudor, la ayudó a incorporarse en la camilla y le tendió una camiseta limpia para que pudiera ponérsela antes de salir de allí.

—Tendré cuidado, Doc —prometió la comandante poniéndose en pie—. Liara, ¿has desayunado o comido algo ya? ¿Qué hora es de todas formas?

—No. Y son las siete de la mañana según horario de la nave —contestó la asari.

—Desayuno, entonces —sonrió de medio lado—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y me reuniré contigo en el comedor en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Liara asintió y Shepard abandonó la enfermería, recogió algo de ropa limpia en su camarote y fue a darse esa merecida ducha.

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, la _Normandía_ estaba ya rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro con la _Einstein_ y Garrus se había ocupado de extender la historia del combate contra las Fauces Trilladores por toda la nave, adornando algunas partes, Shepard estaba segura de ello, o eso indicaban las miradas de sorpresa y asombro de algunos de sus hombres. Con el hambre saciada, Shepard les dijo a Garrus y Liara que fueran a dormir, dado que habían pasado su turno de sueño en Edolus. Y tras comprobar una última vez con Pressly y Joker que todo seguía en orden en la nave, ella misma se retiró a su propio camarote para poder dar una breve cabezada antes de su encuentro con la _Einstein_.

Fue Joker quien la despertó un par de horas más tarde, cuando alcanzaron su destino, la nave nodriza ya se encontraba en posición y a la espera. En vez de acoplar las naves, la _Einstein _envió una pequeña lanzadera que atracó en su cubierta de carga, previa evacuación de personal para despresurizar la zona que quedaría expuesta al vacío. Una vez la cubierta estuvo presurizada de nuevo, Shepard y Alenko, acompañados de varios soldados, bajaron allí para ayudar con el movimiento de los cadáveres. La comandante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la piloto de la lanzadera.

—¿Ahora el CAG se ocupa de llevar lanzaderas? —inquirió bromeando.

—Solo en ocasiones especiales —respondió la piloto sonriente—. Me alegro de verte, Alex.

—Yo también, Kate.

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, tras el cual, Shepard ordenó a sus hombres que cargaran los cuerpos en la lanzadera.

—Alenko, esta es la comandante Kate Forbes, CAG de la _Einstein_ y una vieja amiga de mis años de instrucción. Kate, este es el teniente Kaidan Alenko.

—Señora.

—Teniente.

Ambos se saludaron estrechándose las manos y después Alenko fue a supervisar que todo se llevase a cabo de manera adecuada. Shepard y Kate se apartaron para no estorbar a los hombres.

—Ojalá nos hubiésemos encontrado en mejores circunstancias —comentó Shepard.

—Sí. Una lástima. ¿Sabes qué les ha pasado?

—Una trampa. Cayeron en un nido de Fauces Trilladoras. Y nosotros también —añadió Shepard apretando ligeramente los puños.

—Alex… —Kate le estrechó suavemente el hombro—. No ha debido ser fácil para ti.

—No especialmente. —Suspiró—. Pero todos debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros fantasmas, ¿eh?

—Más bien monstruos en este caso.

—Sí. —Shepard rió sombría—. Al menos esta vez pude mandar a esa jodida bestia al infierno del que había salido.

—Habrá sido digno de verse. ¿Pero estás bien, verdad? —Los ojos de Kate se desviaron a la gasa que cubría su brazo derecho a modo de vendaje.

—Sí. Un poco magullada y cortada, pero nada grave. Esta vez sabía lo que me hacía.

—Bueno, ahora eres un Espectro, así que… —Kate sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. No te haces idea de lo orgullosa que me siento de ti.

—Gracias, Kate. —Shepard le devolvió la sonrisa—. Espero estar a la altura.

—Seguro que lo estarás.

—¿Y tú cómo llevas eso de ser CAG?

—Bien. Es interesante, un desafío. Y estresante, como jefe de escuadrón tienes que estar pendiente de cuatro patrullas, unos veinte cazas, ahora multiplica eso por todos los escuadrones de la _Einstein_. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Aunque tengo un buen grupo de pilotos bajo mi mando. El Ala Negra es digna de verse en acción.

Shepard rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no suena a que te quejes demasiado, entonces.

—La verdad es que no. Nunca pensé que me darían el puesto de CAG. No con mi historial —dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y Shepard asintió; Kate se había labrado toda una reputación en la división aérea de la Alianza, era considerada una de las mejores pilotos de caza, pero también era conocida por tomarse ciertas libertades al seguir la cadena de mando y las órdenes, algo que sus numerosos éxitos en combate tendía a equilibrar.

—¿Y Leighboro? —Shepard bajó el tono de voz para que nadie más oyera aquella parte de la conversación.

—Puedes decir que eso sigue en punto muerto… Es complicado, ya sabes, reglas y regulaciones.

—¿No ha pasado nada, entonces?

—No. Y prefiero que dejemos el tema. —Arrugó el ceño—. Ahora mismo no tengo nada claro ese asunto.

—De acuerdo. —Shepard le palmeó el hombro—. De todas formas, parece que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado.

Justo en ese momento, Alenko le hizo un gesto señalándole que todo estaba listo, los cuerpos cargados en la lanzadera y listos para partir.

—Eso parece. Bueno, ha sido genial verte, Alex, aunque solo hayan sido unos minutos.

—Lo mismo digo. —Ambas mujeres echaron a andar hacia la lanzadera.

—Cuídate y ten cuidado en lo que sea que estés haciendo. —Se detuvieron junto al aparato.

—Tú también, Kate.

—Y demuéstrales de lo que somos capaces los humanos. —Kate sonrió.

—Lo haré. Buena caza, Black Knight.

—Buena caza, Shepard.

Tras la despedida, el grupo de Shepard abandonó la cubierta de carga, para permitir que la lanzadera pudiera salir al espacio. La comandante volvió al CIC, donde retomó el mando y ordenó a Joker poner rumbo a Feros en cuanto la lanzadera de Kate estuviese a bordo de la _Einstein_. La siguiente pista en su misión en busca de Saren y el Conducto los aguardaba en aquel antiguo planeta proteano y ahora colonia humana, los fantasmas del pasado debían quedar atrás y el misterio de quién habría tendido la trampa a los hombres de Kohaku debería esperar, necesitaba concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba ahora, detener a Saren y sus geth. O encontrar algo que les permitiese adelantarse a ellos.


	4. PRIMER PERMISO

**II.- Primer Espectro humano**

* * *

— **PRIMER PERMISO —**

Aunque Shepard tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la mirada de la asari sobre ella; la comandante estaba sentada contra uno de los bloques de aquel material que recordaba al hormigón armado de la Tierra y del que parecían estar hechas todas las construcciones proteanas de Feros que quedaban en pie; el casco en el suelo junto a ella, la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás apoyada en el bloque, el pelo castaño húmedo de sudor, las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos cruzados sobre ellas. Shepard oía el ajetreo a su alredor como un eco lejano; la tripulación de la _Normandía_ estaba ayudando a los colonos supervivientes (un buen número gracias a las granadas de gas nervioso que habían utilizado), la doctora Chakwas echaba una mano con la atención médica y parte de los suministros de la nave se quedarían allí para reabastecer lo que quedaba de Esperanza de Thu, hasta que la Alianza viniese a hacerse cargo de la situación. Shepard oía las voces, el ruido, el movimiento… pero sobre todo ello, lo que más sentía eran los ojos azules de Liara mirándola.

La asari, junto con Garrus, había formado parte del equipo con el que Shepard había entrado en la colonia y la comandante estaba realmente impresionada con las capacidades bióticas de Liara; obviamente no había recibido instrucción militar de ningún tipo, pero sus poderes y dominio de la energía oscura eran notables, más que suficientes para destacarse como un buen apoyo durante los combates que habían sostenido contra los geth y aquellas criaturas creadas por la Thoriana. Aunque su puntería con la pistola dejaba que desear; quizá podrían trabajar en ello entre misiones, pensó Shepard. En cualquier caso, Liara había demostrado su valía para el equipo y que podía confiarse en ella, como ya había hecho en Edolus.

«Demonios, si no es por ella, ahora mismo podría tener la espalda rota», pensó y sonrió de medio lado recordando cómo Liara había frenado su vuelo contra una robusta pared, tras recibir una honda de choque biótica de la asari clonada por la Thoriana, que la había dejado sin escudos. Liara había usado su propia biótica para detener su cuerpo y depositarla con suavidad en el suelo. A cambio de su ayuda, varias de las criaturas de la Thoriana se habían echado sobre ella, escupiéndole aquella extraña y asquerosa sustancia verde; Garrus estaba ocupado manteniendo distraído al clon con sus disparos como para poder echarle una mano, así que hasta que Shepard no se había sacado de encima el aturdimiento, Liara había tenido que lidiar ella sola con aquellos bichos. Finalmente, Shepard logró efectuar varios tiros incendiarios acertados, liberando a la joven arqueóloga de las criaturas, aunque su armadura estaba cubierta de la desagradable sustancia, el casco la había salvado de acabar con ello en la cara o, peor aún, tragando algo.

Toda la situación desde que habían pisado la colonia había sido un infierno, pero a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido bien; los geth que habían atacado la colonia habían sido derrotados, todas las criaturas de la Thoriana estaban muertas, el Jefe de Investigación de ExoGeni estaba bajo arresto esperando la llegada de la Alianza, habían podido salvar a los colonos infectados por las esporas de la Thoriana y la propia criatura yacía muerta en el subsuelo de la colonia. Y lo más importante, Shiala, la asari que Saren había ofrecido como sacrificio a la Thoriana y que esta había usado para sus clones, estaba a salvo y le había dado a Shepard el Cifrador, a parte de cierta información sobre Saren y su nave insignia, el _Soberano_, y la forma en que el ex-Espectro parecía ser capaz de anular la voluntad de aquellos que se acercaban demasiado a él, como la madre de Liara, Benezia.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Shepard al pensar en el Cifrador… Todavía no terminaba de entender cómo Shiala le había pasado aquella especie de manual y diccionario para entender las imágenes que la baliza proteana había grabado en su mente. La mente de la asari había tocado la suya y de repente había vuelto a revivir toda aquella pesadilla. Pero todo seguía siendo extraño, inconexo, como si todavía le faltase algo. Entendía las palabras, pero no el contexto. Quizá se debía a que apenas sabía nada de los proteanos, de su cultura, de su historia… Exhaló un suspiro. Al menos, la información sobre Saren y el _Soberano_ parecían resultar más útiles que el Cifrador.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Liara? —preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos y antes de que la asari, que se había acercado finalmente hasta ella, pudiera decir nada.

—Sí, comandante. Debería ser yo quién te hiciera esa pregunta. —Shepard pudo sentir la pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios de la joven.

—Creía que te había dicho que me llamaras Shepard o Alex, Liara —dijo, los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Pero estamos de servicio todavía. ¿Sabías que era yo? ¿Cómo? —Liara no había visto a Shepard abrir los ojos en ningún momento desde hacía un rato.

—Soy así de increíble. —Sonrió de medio lado, abriendo finalmente los ojos verde oscuro y mirando a la asari que seguía de pie junto a ella—. ¿El agua es para mí? —Señaló la botella que sostenía en una mano la joven.

—¿Qué…? Oh, sí, es para ti. —Se apresuró a tenderle la botella, un ligero rubor oscureciendo sus mejillas—. La unión mental puede ser agotadora si nunca se ha experimentado antes. Y después de lo que hemos pasado aquí, pensé que tal vez… que… ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Te ríes de mí? —Liara no podía evitarlo, aquella media sonrisa traviesa conseguía ponerla nerviosa siempre que Shepard se la dedicaba solamente a ella.

—Gracias por el agua —dijo Shepard cogiéndola—. Y no, no me estaba riendo de ti, Doc. Es solo que eres adorable cuando te ruborizas. —Y sin perder la media sonrisa, Shepard dio un trago largo de agua, los ojos entrecerrados fijos en la asari, cuyas mejillas estaban ahora más oscurecidas.

Liara no sabía qué responder, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con humanos…, en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente en general, su campo de estudios la llevaba habitualmente a lugares remotos y solitarios, no solía tener compañeros de trabajo y sus escasos contactos con la sociedad se producían básicamente con la universidad de Serrice. Así que cuando se encontraba rodeada de otras personas, se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar. Si a eso se sumaba el encanto natural de la Espectro humana y aquella sonrisa y comentarios… Se encontraba más que perdida.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta. —Shepard decidió tener algo de piedad con la joven arqueóloga, que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras—. Estoy bien. Solo cansada y algo dolorida por esas hondas de choque… Dios, se sentían como un jodido tren de mercancías —gruñó Shepard moviendo ligeramente la espalda.

—¿Quizá deberías dejar que la doctora Chakwas te eche un vistazo?

—Nah, se me acabara pasando con una noche de descanso. —Sacudió los hombros y dio un nuevo trago de agua—. Debería darte las gracias también por evitar que me estampase contra esa pared y acabara siendo una bonita mancha roja en ella o haberme roto la espalda.

—No hace falta. —Liara sonrió y dejó vagar la vista por aquella especie de plaza donde los colonos se habían refugiado durante el ataque geth—. ¿Crees que se recuperaran, después de todo lo que han pasado?

—Creo que estarán bien. —Shepard se levantó y recorrió con la mirada a la gente que se movía de un lugar para otro—. Han sufrido mucho y la colonia casi queda reducida a nada. Pero si algo somos los humanos es tenaces y cabezotas. Estoy segura de que Esperanza de Thu volverá a levantarse con fuerza.

—¿Por qué has dejado en libertad a Shiala? —Liara sentía curiosidad por aquello. Después de acabar con la Thoriana y liberar a la asari, había creído que una vez Shepard obtuviese lo que necesitaba de ella, la detendría y la pondría a disposición del Consejo. Pero no había sido así.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Creo que no ha sido más que una víctima en todo esto y que de verdad quiere ayudar a los colonos. En una prisión no serviría de nada, pero aquí puede marcar la diferencia. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que lo que dijo sobre la nave de Saren es cierto? ¿Que de alguna manera cuenta con una tecnología capaz de hacer que la gente crea ciegamente en él? ¿De adoctrinarlos, como ella dijo?

Shepard captó la pequeña esperanza que escondían aquellas preguntas; podría hacer mucho tiempo que Liara no mantenía contacto con su madre, pero era evidente que estaba preocupada por ella, por lo que podía estar haciendo y si lo que decía Shiala era cierto, tal vez Benezia no era tan culpable de traición como todo parecía apuntar. La Espectro comprendía aquel deseo de la arqueóloga por que las palabras de Shiala fuesen ciertas.

—No tengo motivos para no creerlo y Shiala no tiene razones para mentirnos… O al menos, eso creo, que ha sido sincera en lo que nos ha contado.

Liara se giró para mirar a Shepard, cierta sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

—A veces me fascinas, comandante. —La frase escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, sintió las mejillas volverle a arder.

—¿Qué? —Aquello había pillado algo desprevenida a Shepard, que se volvió a mirarla interrogante.

—Yo… no… no quería… yo… —Liara respiró hondo y trató de calmar sus nervios—. Quería decir que me fascina la forma en que confías en la gente que acabas de conocer. Es como si estuvieras segura de que dicen o no la verdad.

—Ah —la media sonrisa volvió a aparecer—. Bueno, mi hermano solía decirme que era un talento natural mío, saber cuando alguien me estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando no. O cuando una persona era de fiar o no. La verdad, yo creo que mi instinto se desarrolló así por una mera cuestión de supervivencia, dado el lugar y las condiciones en las que crecí. No sé —sacudió la cabeza—, es algo que simplemente funciona. En fin —se agachó a coger su casco—, voy a regresar a la _Normandía_ —arrugó la nariz—, necesito una ducha ya mismo. Dile a Alenko y Chakwas que nos iremos en dos horas, que informen a los demás. E informa al resto del equipo de que debéis estar dentro de media hora en la sala de reuniones. Tenemos que decidir nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Entendido, comandante —respondió Liara, sintiéndose como un miembro más de la tripulación, una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Shepard se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió hacia los muelles; Liara no era una soldado de la Alianza y no era militar, pero era una más de la tripulación, del grupo. Se había ganado su lugar entre ellos. Y parecía que poco a poco el resto de la tripulación también lo estaba viendo así. Haber prácticamente salvado su vida hoy sin duda le habría ganado puntos con muchos de ellos.

. — . — . — .

Era el penúltimo turno de guardia de la noche a bordo de la _Normandía_ y Shepard estaba levantada; sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, con una taza de café humeante delante de ella, intentaba repasar los últimos informes que había recibido el día anterior, tras abandonar Feros. Pero concentrarse le estaba costando más de lo normal, su mente volvía una y otra vez sobre la unión mental que Liara había realizado con ella en un intento por darle algún sentido a las imágenes que guardaba en su cabeza ahora que poseía el Cifrador, pero no había valido para nada. Al menos, no para Shepard, porque la asari parecía fascinada con todo lo que había podido ver sobre los proteanos, mas las imágenes que la baliza había grabado en su mente seguían sin tener ningún sentido, sin darles ninguna pista sobre qué era el Conducto o dónde se encontraba. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba volviendo a tener pesadillas con lo ocurrido en Akuze.

Shepard exhaló un largo suspiro, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de desechar el último sueño que había tenido aquella breve noche, el que la había despertado entre sudores fríos y con la respiración agitada… Aquello no le pasaba desde hacía varios años, pero parecía que las visiones de la baliza habían removido algo más en su subconsciente y sus recuerdos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Liara habría visto algo relacionado con Akuze durante los minutos que sus mentes permanecieron conectadas…

«Eso sí que ha sido una experiencia», pensó Shepard volviendo su mirada al fondo de su taza de café. A diferencia de lo vivido con Shiala en Feros, el «contacto» con Liara había sido más suave, menos invasivo, quizá porque no se trataba exactamente de pasarle una especie de códice para entender a los proteanos. Había sido extraño en ambas ocasiones, pero definitivamente no desagradable, sobre todo esa segunda vez; Liara se había introducido en sus pensamientos y había navegado entre ellos de forma amable, sin intentar forzar ninguna de las puertas que, consciente o inconscientemente, Shepard había cerrado en su mente. Y no por falta de curiosidad, algo que Shepard había podido captar cuando fue consciente de la presencia de la asari «dentro» de su cabeza. Liara, aunque mayormente centrada en las imágenes de la baliza y el Cifrador, no había podido evitar desviar su atención hacia algunos de los pensamientos y recuerdos que flotaban en su mente habitualmente; estaba segura de que la arqueóloga había visto a su hermano allí, a Kim, Kate y otros viejos amigos y camaradas de la Alianza, retazos de Nueva York y sus calles, memorias de misiones y permisos… Quizás el interés de Liara en ella iba más allá de lo que la baliza había impreso en su mente.

—¿No puedes dormir, comandante? —La voz de Alenko interrumpió aquella línea de pensamientos.

El teniente se sentó frente a ella dejando sobre la mesa su propia taza de café. Su turno comenzaría en unos minutos.

—Algo así. —Shepard sacudió la cabeza y se irguió ligeramente en la silla.

—¿Preocupada por lo que hemos averiguado en Feros?

—Más bien por la falta de averiguaciones. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Saren está cubriendo bien sus huellas.

—Era un Espectro, tiene experiencia. —Alenko se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso, entonces?

En la reunión que habían mantenido tras los sucesos de Feros y después de que Liara hubiese intentado ayudarla con las visiones de la baliza y el Cifrador, no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión clara de qué hacer a continuación, así que Shepard les había dicho que reflexionaría en sus opciones antes de tomar una decisión definitiva sobre su próximo destino.

—Primero iremos a la Ciudadela, necesitamos reaprovisionarnos tras dejar tanto material en Esperanza de Thu y creo que a la tripulación le vendrá bien un pequeño permiso. Después… probablemente Noveria. Creo que va siendo hora de ver qué intereses tiene Saren allí.

—Así que un permiso…

—No te emociones, Alenko—sonrió Shepard—, será solo un día.

—Y… em… ¿Tienes planes para dicho permiso?

Shepard estaba casi segura de que después de su «aventura» con Julia, de la que Alenko había sido testigo, este se habría dado cuenta de que no tenía esa clase de interés en él (ni en ningún hombre en general), pero a juzgar por la mirada esperanzada que le estaba dirigiendo en aquel momento, ese no era el caso.

—La verdad es que mis planes son cosa mía, «teniente» —dijo haciendo énfasis en el rango.

—Lo siento, comandante, no pretendía… —El hombre parecía realmente avergonzado y Shepard decidió no ser más dura con él y dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

—En realidad sí lo pretendías —dijo interrumpiéndolo, aunque le sonrió amable—. Kaidan, me pareces un tipo genial, alguien con quien me gusta trabajar, eres un buen soldado y mejor oficial. Te preocupas por toda la gente a bordo de esta nave, sean humanos o no, miembros de Alianza o no. Pero nunca te voy a poder ver como nada más. No solo porque siendo un oficial bajo mi mando vaya contra las normas, sino que no me interesas de esa forma. Pensé que al ver lo que pasó entre tu amiga Julia y yo en Arturo había quedado claro.

—Oh… —fue lo único que dijo tras unos segundos procesando sus palabras—. ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí, solo me gustan las mujeres.

—Ah… Esto es un poco… embarazoso. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada forzada—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta, pero supongo que no quería perder toda esperanza.

—Ya, imagino. Me han dicho muchas veces lo buen partido que soy, no me extraña —dijo con el tono más serio que pudo.

—Y modesta también. —Alenko rió ahora más sincero.

—Nadie es perfecto.

Ambos rieron unos segundos, deshaciéndose de la ligeramente incómoda atmósfera que se había cernido sobre ellos.

—Así que, ¿todo bien? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? —inquirió Shepard; la verdad era que en cierto modo el teniente le recordaba a Kenan, parte de su carácter y su forma de ser eran similares a los de su hermano, lo que pasadas las presentaciones y tratamientos formales del principio había hecho que le cayera bastante bien.

—Claro —asintió Alenko—. Puede que me sienta algo avergonzado durante unos días, pero sobreviviré.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—En fin, debo irme, mi turno comienza ya. —Se levantó y recogió su taza—. Y, comandante, deberías tratar de dormir algo más. Desmayarte en el puente de mando o en mitad de una misión por agotamiento no quedaría muy bien en tu hoja de servicio.

—Gracias, teniente, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, estoy durmiendo lo suficiente.

—Eso espero, no quisiera tener que pedirle a la doctora Chakwas que te eche somníferos en la cena.

—Jaja, muy gracioso. Será mejor que vaya a su puesto.

—Sí, señora. —Saludó cuadrándose y se fue.

Shepard sacudió la cabeza sonriente, al menos las cosas seguirían normales entre ellos, que dado el puesto que ocupaban cada uno, era lo mejor.

—Parecía que el teniente Alenko y tú estabais pasando un buen rato.

—Liara… —Shepard se volvió hacia la asari de pie detrás de ella, al estar sentada de espaldas a la enfermería, no la había visto acercarse—. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —Le indicó con un gesto que se sentará frente a ella.

—No mucho. —Liara tomó asiento y sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos.

Shepard no sabría explicar por qué, pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, le costaba prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen aquel par de orbes azules y apartar su mirada de ellos.

—¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? —Shepard preguntó finalmente.

—No… podía dormir. —A la comandante le pareció notar que las mejillas de Liara se oscurecían levemente.

—¿Por lo que dijo Shiala sobre tu madre? —inquirió amable y no pudo evitar tomar una de las manos que Liara tenía sobre la mesa y darle un ligero apretón de apoyo.

—En parte, sí. —La mirada de Liara se desvió un momento a sus manos, pero no hizo ademán de retirar la suya.

—No te diré que no te preocupes, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Pero encontraremos a Benezia y podrás saber la verdad —le dijo apretándole de nuevo la mano.

—Gracias, coman… Shepard. —Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, que la comandante se encontró devolviéndole.

Permanecieron en un agradable silencio por unos segundos, hasta que las voces de un par de soldados del anterior turno de guardia, que bajaban por las escaleras del puente, les hicieron apartar las manos. Los soldados saludaron a Shepard al pasar por su lado camino de las capsulas para dormir.

—Estamos en ruta hacia la Ciudadela —comentó Shepard momentos después, aunque no sabía por qué, tenía la necesidad de romper aquel silencio, ahora que, sino incómodo, si era algo torpe —. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?

—Varias veces. Si uno sabe dónde mirar, puede encontrar restos proteanos sin alterar demasiado todavía.

Shepard sonrió, era de imaginar que el principal motivo de Liara para visitar el centro neurálgico de la galaxia estaría relacionado con los proteanos y no con sus concurridos Distritos y el espectacular Presidium; casi podía imaginarse a la joven asari recorriendo la milenaria estación en busca de rastros de su pasado, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aquel pensamiento puso una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que encontró su reflejó en el rostro de Liara.

—He estado leyendo cosas sobre ti, Shepard —dijo tras otro silencio la joven.

—¿Mm?

—Sobre lo que te ocurrió en Akuze. Debió… debió ser terrible para ti.

Shepard sabía que en gran parte, lo que movía a Liara era una inocente curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto enfado ante aquella admisión.

—Si sentías curiosidad por ello, podrías haberme preguntando directamente —dijo en un tono más cortante de lo que pretendía.

—Yo… Tienes razón. —Liara apartó la mirada claramente avergonzada y contrita—. Pero no quería volver a meter la pata como la última vez que hablamos… Ya te dije que no tengo experiencia tratando con humanos… o con gente en general. No… no sabía cómo preguntarte y después de lo ocurrido en Edolus… Lo siento… —Su voz se apagó en una débil disculpa.

Shepard sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un largo suspiro, consciente de que había saltado injustamente sobre la asari.

—No, está bien —le dijo en un tono más amable—. No tenía que haberte contestado así. Es solo que… —se frotó la frente— últimamente no estoy durmiendo bien y Akuze no es un tema de conversación agradable para mí.

—Lo entiendo, comandante y no…

—Shepard o Alexandra, Liara —la interrumpió suavemente y sonriendo esta vez—. Y puedes preguntarme todo cuánto quieras saber sobre mí. Solo, no busques en Extranet, la mayoría de las cosas que cuentan ahí no son más que deformaciones o exageraciones de la realidad. Y espero que este interés en mi persona no solo se deba a las visiones de la baliza.

Remató la frase con la mejor de sus mejores medias sonrisas; aunque hacía poco que se conocían y hasta ahora Shepard nunca había tenido ningún interés especial en otras especies alienígenas, tenía que reconocer que con Liara siempre acababa sacando todo su encanto, ya fuera de manera consciente o no. Definitivamente, la joven asari tenía algo que la atraía, algo que iba más allá de su instinto de protección.

—No… no es solo por las visiones —musitó Liara, la mirada baja y las mejillas oscurecidas, pero fue lo que no dijo lo que más claro quedó para Shepard.

—Bien —comentó la marine—. No me gustaría ser el objeto de estudio de nadie.

—Creía… creía que ya me había disculpado por… —Liara calló al ver la sonrisa socarrona en la cara de la comandante, los ojos verdes brillaban divertidos—. Oh, estás bromeando de nuevo.

—Sí, lo siento. —Shepard se encogió de hombros sin realmente sentirlo, Liara ponía aquello muy fácil.

—No, en realidad no lo sientes —dijo la asari sonriendo a su vez—. Debería sentirme indignada contigo, pero…

—Nah, es mi encanto natural. —Rió Shepard—. Así que, Doc, ¿que me dices de hacerme una ruta turística por la Ciudadela?

—¿Quieres… quieres que yo te acompañe?

Shepard pudo ver sorpresa y excitación en la expresión de Liara.

—Sí.

—Pero sin duda ya habrás estado otras veces allí, seguro que conoces mejores lugares que yo para pasar el rato.

—La verdad es que no. Esta será mi segunda visita a la Ciudadela.

—¿En serio? Yo pensaba que siendo oficial de una nave de la Alianza…

—Hace poco que la _Normandía_ está bajo mi mando, el mismo tiempo que llevo siendo Espectro. He pasado toda mi vida adulta yendo de un lado a otro del Través Aticano en distintas misiones, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer turismo.

—Ya veo. Bueno… si de verdad quieres que te acompañe… —dijo vacilante.

—Claro que sí. Creo que será interesante. Eres la primera arqueóloga y experta en proteanos que conozco.

—Querrás decir la única. —Rió la asari.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿tenemos una cita?

—S… sí. —Liara asintió y el oscurecimiento de sus mejillas se acentuó.

—Genial. Y ahora —se puso en pie y se estiró— será mejor que vaya al puente y haga algo productivo, ya que estoy levantada. Nos vemos luego.

Liara observó a Shepard abandonar la cubierta de tripulación, procesando todavía que de repente tenía una cita con la comandante… Una cita… ¿cuánto hacía que ella tenía una cita? Sonrió sin humor, demasiado tiempo como para recordar cuándo fue la última, probablemente, no había vuelto a salir con nadie, en ningún sentido de la palabra, desde sus tiempos de la universidad y ni siquiera entonces eso había sido algo que la hubiese preocupado mucho, tan centrada como estaba en sus estudios y en finalizar su carrera para poder comenzar su verdadero campo de estudios. Y ahora iba a pasar un día en compañía de Shepard y no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde podría llevarla; los lugares que ella mejor conocía de la Ciudadela no tenían nada de especial a no ser que fueras un arqueólogo muy interesado en los proteanos, estaba segura de que solo aburrirían a la humana.

Pero por otro lado, poder pasar un día a solas con la comandante… Ese solo pensamiento conseguía acelerarle el pulso y provocarle sensaciones que jamás había sentido tan intensas respecto a otra persona, sobre todo cuando a dicha persona la conocía tan solo de unas pocas semanas. Pero lo cierto era que Shepard ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos; la Espectro la intrigaba y fascinaba a partes iguales, sobre todo tras unir sus mentes y captar fugaces imágenes de sus recuerdos, memorias y pensamientos; Liara nunca había unido su mente con alguien que no fuera asari y de su entorno familiar más inmediato, mucho menos con una humana como Shepard, cuya mente y voluntad eran tan fuertes. Introducirse allí, navegar por su subconsciente había sido todo un esfuerzo para ella, no solo por sobrepasar las barreras que la mente de la comandante levantaba inconscientemente, sino también para no dejarse llevar por su curiosidad ante algunas de las imágenes que había vislumbrado.

Y por eso, más tarde, había buscado más información sobre Shepard y, aunque ella le había dicho que no creyera todo cuanto había encontrado en Extranet, lo cierto era que todo cuanto había leído respecto a ella no había hecho más que aumentar su admiración y sus ganas de conocerla mejor, de descubrir la verdadera persona que se encontraba tras la imagen de oficial condecorada y superviviente de Akuze, saber si las historias que se contaban sobre su infancia eran ciertas o tan solo reconstrucciones hechas por periodistas sensacionalistas. Y Shepard le había dicho que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa que quisiera saber sobre ella… Ahora solo tenía que atreverse a ello. Dejó escapar una risa suave y sacudió la cabeza.

«Tanto tiempo en lugares solitarios y entre ruinas han acabado con mis pocas habilidades sociales…» Pensó, claro que tampoco es que tuviese muchas antes; según muchos, aquello era una vergüenza para la hija de tan importante matriarca como era Benezia, pero la verdad era que su madre nunca la forzó a seguirla o atender con ella a los diferentes actos y eventos sociales a los que iba y eso era algo por lo que Liara se sentía agradecida; con lo estricta que era su madre, siempre le había permitido perseguir sus propios sueños y metas.

Suspiró entristecida, pensar en su madre no hacía más que recordarle que Benezia era uno de los objetivos que Shepard perseguía; la matriarca era uno de los aliados más poderosos de Saren. Sin embargo, las palabras de Shiala le daban algo de esperanza; era evidente que las intenciones de su madre habían sido distintas antes de encontrarse con el ex-Espectro, ¿qué habría cambiado?, ¿cómo habría convencido Saren a Benezia para que se uniese a él? Preguntas que hasta que no la encontrasen, no tendrían respuesta. Y lo cierto era que Liara temía las respuestas que podían obtener.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó el puente de la nariz, tantas cosas dando vueltas por su mente y la falta de sueño estaban comenzando a darle un ligero dolor de cabeza. Ahogó un bostezo, quizá no sería mala idea volver a su habitación y tratar de dormir un poco; consultó la hora en su omniherramienta, todavía era pronto, las seis de la mañana de acuerdo con el horario de la nave. Volvió a bostezar. Sí, definitivamente irse a la cama era necesario, aunque dudaba de que fuera a dormir mucho, debía intentarlo, sabía que una mente descansada sería de más utilidad en los días por venir, que una privada de sueño.

. — . — . — .

El viaje de regreso a la Ciudadela fue tranquilo y sin incidentes; la tripulación aceptó complacida las veinticuatro horas de permiso que Shepard les había dado y a bordo de la _Normandía_ solo quedaron un puñado de soldados de guardia, Joker y Tali; la joven quariana parecía reticente a abandonar la nave, obviamente todavía no había olvidado su primera y «accidentada» experiencia en la estación y, además, le dijo a Shepard que los miembros de su pueblo no solían ser bienvenidos allí. La marine no insistió mucho en convencerla para que saliese a «respirar y estirar las piernas», era evidente que Tali prefería quedarse en la nave.

Así que la Espectro, tras encargar el aprovisionamiento al oficial de suministros de la _Normandía_, fue a buscar a Liara al laboratorio tras la enfermería.

—¿Lista para irnos? —preguntó sonriendo desde la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

—Sí. —Liara apagó su terminal, en el que parecía haber estado trabajando hasta ahora, y se volvió hacia Shepard, sin poder evitar echarle una más que apreciativa mirada cuando vio cómo iba vestida.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la marine mirando su ropa ante aquel escrutinio—. ¿Tengo alguna mancha?

—N… no. Es que es la primera vez que te veo sin tu uniforme o traje de combate. —Liara era consciente del rubor que debía estar cubriendo sus mejillas en aquel momento.

—Oh… —La sonrisa de Shepard se ensanchó y dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí misma, para que la asari pudiera apreciar del todo su atuendo; no era nada del otro mundo, unos oscuros pantalones vaqueros (prenda que seguía existiendo incluso en el siglo XXII), camiseta gris, su vieja cazadora negra con el logo del N7 grabado en ella y unas cómodas botas negras—. ¿Te gusta?

—S… sí. —Liara miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, el mismo traje que usaba en sus investigaciones arqueológicas. La verdad era que a parte de él y la ropa militar que le habían prestado en la nave, no tenía nada más que ponerse.

—Ey, estaba pensando que podríamos pasar por Zakera, tengo entendido que hay buenas tiendas allí, si quieres comprar algo de ropa nueva… Cuando nos fuimos de Therum, no te dimos tiempo para recoger tus cosas —sugirió Shepard como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

—No…

—No es problema. —Se adelantó Shepard a la posible negativa de la asari—. Podemos ir después del «tour turístico», comer allí y visitar algunas tiendas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente Liara, la verdad era que necesitaba comprar algunas de las cosas básicas que había perdido en Therum.

—Vamos, entonces. —Shepard hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Liara la siguió fuera de la nave para comenzar aquel día libre en su compañía.

Aunque al principio, Liara parecía nerviosa y algo inquieta con todo el asunto de la cita y el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar tan densamente poblado como la Ciudadela, rodeada de gente constantemente y en todas partes, Shepard vio cómo, según pasaban las horas y la llevaba de un sitio a otro explicándole este o aquel detalle sobre los restos proteanos aún visibles en la estación, la joven se iba relajando más y más y comenzaba a disfrutar de la experiencia. Shepard la escuchaba atentamente, le hacía preguntas de vez en cuando y bromeaba con ella, descubriendo un lado de Liara que hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de ver. El entusiasmo de la asari era contagioso y la sonrisa que se había instalado en sus labios radiante y encantadora.

En parte, Liara le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven, todavía inocente en cierta medida y esperando lo mejor que el mundo podía ofrecerle, claro que dado el lugar donde vivía y sus circunstancias, aquella inocencia no duró mucho. Escuchar a Liara hablar de la grandeza de los proteanos, del misterio que todavía suponían, con aquel brillo en los ojos le hizo recordar a la niña y adolescente que ella misma había sido, mirando las estrellas desde aquel tejado en Nueva York, soñando con poder alcanzarlas algún día.

—¿Shepard…? ¿Alexandra, me estás escuchando? —El uso de su nombre de pila por parte de la asari la sacó de aquellos pensamientos en los que se había perdido momentáneamente.

—Sí, lo siento, me he despistado un momento. —Sonrió.

—No te disculpes, seguramente te estoy aburriendo con todos esos datos e historias. —Liara se detuvo y bajó la cabeza.

—No. —Shepard puso una mano en su hombro, atrayendo su mirada de nuevo—. Todo lo que me has contado me parece muy interesante. De verdad. Es solo que viéndote hablar de ello, con esa emoción y entusiasmo, me has recordado a alguien.

—¿A quién? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—A mí. —Sonrió de medio lado y tomando a Liara de la mano la llevó hacia una de las zonas con césped que rodeaban el lago del Presidium, donde se sentaron, apartadas así del bullicio habitual de la zona.

—¿Estás segura de que podemos sentarnos aquí? —Liara miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que algún oficial de Seg-C fuera a ir a llamarles la atención.

—No hay ninguna señal que lo prohíba —dijo Shepard encogiéndose de hombros—. Y desde que estuve aquí la primera vez, he querido hacerlo. Además, si alguien nos dice algo, siempre puedo recurrir a mi autoridad como Espectro. —Le guiñó un ojo y Liara rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Todos los humanos tenéis ese sentido del humor? —inquirió.

—No todos, créeme. Pero temo que tendrás que aguantar el mío. Un precio pequeño a cambio de mi compañía, ¿no? —La miró divertida.

—No sé, tendré que pasar más tiempo en tu compañía para comprobarlo —contestó Liara.

—Oh, Doc, si sabes bromear también. —Shepard sonrió.

—A veces. —Liara le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Qué querías decir antes con que te recuerdo a ti?

—En que hubo un tiempo en que yo también sentía ese entusiasmo por algo, por alcanzar mi sueño.

—¿Qué era?

—Llegar aquí arriba… No a la Ciudadela, al espacio me refiero. Alcanzar las estrellas que noche tras noche observaba desde lo alto del edificio donde vivía de niña.

—Y ahora que lo has alcanzado, ¿ya no sientes eso? —inquirió la joven.

—Hm… Es distinto. Aunque no he dejado soñar, algunas de mis motivaciones son distintas de las que tenía cuando era una cría.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Liara no podía parar de preguntar, quería saber más de la mujer sentada a su lado, no de la Espectro o la comandante de la Alianza, sino de Alexandra Shepard, la joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuro que estaba bajando algunos de sus muros.

—Proteger y defender a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por sí solos. —Shepard inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al falso cielo que tenían sobre ellas—. Verás, en el lugar en el que crecí era fácil acabar yendo por el mal camino, conseguir las cosas que querías por métodos ilegales era la única forma que teníamos de prosperar, muchas veces, de ganarnos el sustento que la banda nos proveía. Así que cuando uno se labraba un pequeño nombre dentro de ella, no era extraño que quisiese ejercer ese poder, imponerse a los que eran más débiles o menos aptos que él. En los Rojos había gente así, matones, gente fría, calculadora y sin escrúpulos.

»Yo podría haber acabado así, pero mi hermano me mantuvo en la senda correcta, nunca dejó que lo que hacíamos para ganarnos la vida, se convirtiera en algo bueno, siempre me hizo ver que si lo hacíamos, era porque no teníamos más opciones, pero que eso no quería decir que debiésemos hacer daño o perjudicar a otros si podíamos evitarlo. Kenan, mi hermano, compartía muchas veces nuestra comida con los menos favorecidos de la banda. Él me mantuvo íntegra y no me dejó abandonar mis sueños. Gracias a él pude alistarme en la Alianza y llegar hasta aquí.

Shepard terminó su pequeña historia algo sorprendida por haber compartido tanto con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero lo cierto era que con Liara se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para contarle aquellas cosas, para dejar caer aunque solo fuera un poco sus murallas.

—Tu hermano debió ser una gran persona —comentó Liara, comprendiendo un poco mejor a la mujer que había tras la imagen de la soldado y oficial.

—Lo fue, a su manera. —Shepard suspiró—. Le debo muchas cosas, hasta mi apellido. —Sonrió.

—¿Shepard no es tu apellido real? —preguntó Liara con cierta sorpresa.

—No, es muy real y con él me alisté, figura en todos mis documentos. Es solo que cuando Kenan me encontró, solo tenía mi nombre, grabado en una pequeña pulsera de metal, pero no apellido. Así que él me dio el suyo, nos convirtió en hermanos. Y ahora yo llevo su apellido con orgullo por toda la galaxia.

—Eso es muy bonito —comentó la asari.

—Y dicho en voz alta, muy cursi. —Rió sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Ey, no me había parado a pensarlo, ¿pero tienes alguna hermana?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Qué tú sepas? —inquirió alzando una ceja algo confusa por la respuesta.

—Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la reproducción asari. —Shepard asintió, esa había sido una curiosa conversación—. Bien, sé que Benezia no tuvo más hijas, pero dado que nunca he sabido quién es mi padre, salvo que era otra asari, no puedo estar segura de que ella no haya tenido otras hijas.

—Entiendo. ¿Y Benezia nunca te contó nada de su compañera?

—No. Y yo no me atrevía a sacar el tema, podía sentir que era realmente doloroso para ella hablar sobre ello.

—Ya veo.

Shepard pensó en cambiar de tema, resultaba evidente que el asunto de su padre tampoco era cómodo para Liara, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, recibió una llamada entrante en el terminal de su omniherramienta.

—¿Joker? —preguntó al ver el rostro de su piloto en la pantalla virtual.

—Hola, comandante. Quizá sería buena idea que volvieras a la _Normandía_ cuanto antes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo levantándose, Liara haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

—Un tal contraalmirante Mikhailovich se ha presentado aquí para realizar una inspección a la nave. He conseguido retenerle hasta que estés de regreso. Creo que te interesa estar presente durante la inspección.

Shepard gruñó algo ininteligible entre dientes, justo ahora tenía que aparecer algún alto mando de la Flota a husmear en su nave; probablemente sería alguno de aquellos que habían elevado su voz en contra de realizar el diseño conjunto con los turianos del nuevo modelo de fragata, del que la _Normandía_ era el primer prototipo. Y el hecho de que ahora la nave estuviese bajo el mando de un Espectro del Consejo seguro que tampoco les hacía especial gracia. Joker tenía razón, debía estar presente durante la inspección.

—De acuerdo, Joker. Ya estoy de camino. Sigue entreteniéndolo mientras llegó allí.

—Sí, señora.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación y Shepard se volvió hacia Liara con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero temo que deberemos dejar el resto de nuestra cita para otra ocasión —dijo.

—No te preocupes, Alexandra, lo comprendo, tienes un deber que cumplir.

—Ya, pero aún así. —Sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo dejar de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al oír a Liara usar su nombre de nuevo—. En fin, será mejor que vuelva a la nave, tú…

—Creo que aprovecharé para visitar esas tiendas que mencionaste antes.

—Bien. Buena idea. ¿Sabrás encontrar el Distrito Zakera?

—Sí. No es un lugar que visite a menudo, pero sé dónde está.

Tras unos últimos gestos de despedida, Shepard puso rumbo hacia los ascensores que la llevarían a los muelles de atraque. De todos los días en que un oficial de la Alianza podía elegir para hacer una inspección, tenía que ser aquel en el que ella estaba disfrutando realmente de su compañía. Al menos esperaba que este vicealmirante no le diese demasiados problemas y quebraderos de cabeza y poder compensar a Liara por haber tenido que interrumpir su cita.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Como véis, estoy haciendo algunos cambios aquí y allá para hacer que la narración encaje mejor (no me gusta mucho eso de simplemente recontar los eventos que podemos ver en el juego, sino que prefiero rellenar los huecos).


	5. EL PERRO DEL INFIERNO

**II.- Primer Espectro humano**

* * *

— **EL PERRO DEL INFIERNO —**

Aunque la intención de Shepard había sido poner rumbo a Noveria tras abandonar la Ciudadela, una serie de pistas y señales de emergencia captadas por su tripulación, los habían llevado a seguir el rastro de un antiguo grupo de operaciones encubiertas y alto secreto de la Alianza, que operaba bajo el nombre de Cerberus, el mismo sobre el que un mensaje del almirante Kohaku los había advertido, ya que parecía estar relacionado con la muerte de sus hombres en Edolus. El rastro condujo a la _Normandía_ hasta el planeta Binthu, en el sistema Yangtze, donde habían encontrado tres instalaciones ocultas diferentes, en las que se habían estado llevando a cabo horribles experimentos con extrañas criaturas.

Todas las instalaciones estaban fuertemente custodiadas por operativos bien entrenados al servicio de Cerberus y Shepard y su equipo habían tenido que entregarse a fondo para reducirlos y acabar con ellos, dado que ninguno parecía contemplar la opción de rendirse y entregarse a la Alianza. Habían sido horas agotadoras de enfrentamientos continuos en espacios reducidos, que apenas permitían llevar a cabo una buena estrategia de ataque. Al menos, la sorpresa había estado de su lado y tras más de doce horas en Binthu, habían terminado con la última resistencia de Cerberus en la tercera de sus instalaciones. Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias.

—Es el almirante Kohaku, señora —dijo Ashley inclinándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida del oficial.

Shepard se acercó allí donde yacía Kohaku, en medio de la enorme sala de experimentación, hasta hacía unos minutos, un campo de fuerza había rodeado toda la sección interior de la misma, aislando el cuerpo del marine y la extraña criatura viva que habían encerrado con él, aunque a juzgar por la falta de heridas, el almirante no había sido atacado allí y probablemente habría muerto de otra manera.

—¿Algo que nos pueda decir qué hacía aquí exactamente o cómo murió? —inquirió Shepard. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Liara acercarse a uno de los terminales informáticos que circundaban la sala, presumiblemente para intentar extraer alguna información de él.

—Nada. —Ashley se incorporó y miró a Shepard—. Solo unas marcas de pinchazos en el cuello y los brazos. Quizá lo envenenaron.

—Hm. —Shepard se quitó el casco y se pasó la mano por el pelo castaño húmedo de sudor—. Es una lástima que haya acabado así. Parece que estaba detrás de algo importante.

—Sea lo que sea, le ha costado la vida. —Ashley asintió—. ¿Habías oído hablar antes de Cerberus, _skipper_?

—No. Ya sabes cómo es la Alianza con sus operaciones y grupos encubiertos. Hay que tener un nivel de seguridad y acceso muy altos para saber algo sobre ellos.

—Sí… Entiendo que grupos así puedan ser necesarios. Pero… —echó una mirada al cadáver de Kohaku— no me gustan nada.

—A mí tampoco, jefa. —Shepard suspiró—. Nos llevaremos el cuerpo del almirante, merece ser despedido con todos los honores.

—Lo preparé. —Se ofreció Ashley y Shepard asintió.

Con la jefa ocupándose de Kohaku, la comandante se acercó al terminal en el que Liara estaba trabajando; la expresión de la asari era de concentración, el ceño levemente fruncido y una intensa mirada centrada en la pantalla, sus dedos se movían rápidamente por la interfaz que hacía las veces de teclado.

—¿Encuentras algo que pueda servirnos?

—Los archivos están encriptados, pero estoy siendo capaz de descifrarlos con la ayuda de un programa que Tali instaló en mi omniherramienta para ayudarme con la traducción de los discos de datos proteanos que hemos estado encontrando.

—Bien. Esperemos que haya algo de utilidad ahí dentro. —Shepard cruzó los brazos sobre el peto de su armadura y observó trabajar a Liara.

—Yo también lo espero. Lo que le ha ocurrido al almirante… es horrible. Si encontramos algo sobre este Cerberus, al menos su muerte no habrá sido totalmente en vano.

Dicho aquello, Liara se concentró de nuevo en la tarea que tenía ante sí y Shepard la dejó trabajar en silencio. Tras varios minutos, Ashley se unió a ellas, habiendo terminado de preparar el cuerpo de Kohaku para transportarlo. Shepard podía sentir la impaciencia de la soldado de pie a su lado, ella también estaba ansiosa por que Liara encontrase algo en aquellos archivos, una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que los condujese a lo que el almirante estaba persiguiendo realmente y que le había costado la vida.

—Creo… creo que tengo algo —dijo Liara al cabo de un rato, volviéndose hacia Shepard.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ashley impaciente.

—La ubicación de una base de Cerberus en el sistema Columbia.

—¿Columbia? Está en este mismo cúmulo —comentó Shepard—. ¿En qué planeta?

—Nepheron —respondió Liara, que volvió su atención a la pantalla—. Según estos datos, es el eje central de toda la operación que estaban llevando a cabo aquí; recopilación de datos, recogida y almacenamiento de muestras, archivo y procesamiento de información, etc.

—Suena perfecto. —Shepard sonrió de medio lado, amenazadora—. Muy bien, contactaré con la _Normandía_ para que nos recojan de inmediato. Parece que tenemos una base enemiga esperando una visita nuestra.

. — . — . — .

Tras tantas horas sin prácticamente parar y enzarzados en enconados combates, lo único que Shepard quería era quitarse la armadura, darse una relajante ducha caliente y dormir hasta el siguiente turno en la nave, sin embargo, solo pudo hacer dos de las tres cosas y la ducha fue más bien rápida. En cuanto estuvieron de vuelta en la _Normandía_, la comandante envió a Liara y Ashley a descansar, con que solo ella estuviese al borde del agotamiento era suficiente. Después de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme de campo, ordenó a Joker establecer el rumbo hacia el sistema Columbia y se dirigió al puesto de mando, para discutir con Pressly y Alenko las posibles estrategias para atacar la base de Cerberus en Nepheron.

Era de esperar que el enclave estuviese mucho mejor protegido que las instalaciones en Binthu, dado que era el centro de todas aquellas operaciones, así que podían esperar una fuerte resistencia, además, no tenían ni idea sobre el plano del emplazamiento, ni la cantidad de hombres que lo estarían defendiendo, su potencia de fuego y las armas de las que dispondrían. Básicamente, estaban planificando una operación a ciegas.

—No creo que esta vez debas bajar solo acompañada por dos personas más —comentó Alenko.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el teniente, señora. Esta vez puede que nos interese una acción más directa y con un mayor número de soldados.

—Hm… —Shepard se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla, pensativa; ambos tenían razón, aunque entrar con un destacamento completo echaría a perder el elemento sorpresa, ya que la _Normandía_ tendría que descender hasta el nivel del suelo para poder desplegar a todos los hombres.

—Es posible que ya estén al tanto de que algo no va bien, si ya saben que han perdido el contacto con las otras instalaciones, pero no quisiera descartar del todo un ataque que los sorprenda —explicó Shepard.

—Bajar con la nave acabaría con esa posibilidad, sí. —Asintió Pressly.

—Pero es la opción más lógica —añadió Alenko—. Incluso si antes desciendes en el Mako con un grupo de infiltración para desactivar sus defensas exteriores, ya sabrán que algo se les viene encima y se fortificarán en el interior.

—Puede, pero nos pondría las cosas un poco más fáciles a la hora de tomar posiciones y entrar en la base —comentó Shepard—. No creo que a Joker le haga especial gracia poner la _Normandía_ a tiro de torretas antiaéreas. Y tampoco quiero que los hombres que despleguemos tengan que estar pendientes de francotiradores, mientras avanzan y toman posición.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió su navegante.

—Entonces primero bajará un grupo de tres miembros, al que yo lideraré. Joker nos dejará con el Mako a varios klicks de la base. Nos aproximaremos a ella y cuando acabemos con sus defensas exteriores, daré orden para que la _Normandía_ despliegue a su destacamento de marines.

»Kaidan, tú estarás a cargo del destacamento, la jefa Williams estará al mando de un escuadrón y tú del otro. Pressly quedarás a cargo de la nave.

—Entendido, señora —asintió el teniente.

—¿Quién la acompañará? —preguntó Pressly.

—Garrus y Tali. Son la mejor opción para infiltración. Que Wrex y Liara se unan cada uno a un escuadrón, su biótica puede venirnos bien. —Shepard comprobó la hora que era en su omniherramienta—. Tenemos unas diez horas hasta alcanzar Nepheron, asegúrense de que toda la tripulación reciba sus órdenes, descanse y esté lista para la operación.

—A la orden, señora.

—¿Avisaremos al Alto Mando? —inquirió Pressly.

—Todavía no. —Shepard negó con la cabeza—. Cerberus formó parte de la Alianza, es posible que todavía tenga conexiones dentro de ella, por si acaso será mejor no ponerlos sobre aviso. Pueden retirarse.

Tras abandonar el CIC, Shepard se dirigió a su camarote, era consciente de la cantidad de papeleo que se le estaba acumulando con esta operación y que más tarde o más temprano tendría que ponerse con ello, pero el cansancio del día se empezaba a hacer notar en la pesadez de sus ojos y si quería estar al cien por cien cuando llegasen a Nepheron, debía dormir algo.

Consultó su terminal por si hubiera algún mensaje urgente de la Alianza o el Consejo, afortunadamente no era así, pero sí encontró un correo de Kim en su cuenta personal; era un mensaje corto en el que su amiga la felicitaba por su nombramiento como Espectro y también le reprochaba ligeramente el no haber contactado con ella todavía para darle la noticia personalmente. «Te perdonaré el hecho de haberme tenido que enterar por la ANN y Extranet, si la próxima vez que nos veamos me invitas a una comida o una cena. Creo que me lo debes.» Había escrito Kim, lo que puso una sonrisa en los labios de la comandante. Después de responder a aquel correo prometiendo la sugerida invitación, Shepard se echó en la cama, donde apenas tardó unos segundos en sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Al llegar al arco de la puerta de la que solo quedaban los goznes, Shepard ordenó a su escuadrón detenerse alzando un puño cerrado, sus hombres se pararon detrás de ella a lo largo de la pared ruinosa, la comandante hizo un gesto a uno de ellos para que tomase posición a un lado de la puerta, mientras que ella tomaba el otro. Shepard asomó la cabeza primero, la sala contigua estaba envuelta en penumbras, las únicas fuentes de luz eran algunas pantallas de viejos terminales informáticos, varios de los cuales todavía chisporroteaban y humeaban. Pudo contar al menos seis cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, todos sin vida, cuatro de ellos horriblemente mutilados.

—Adelante —ordenó a los hombres que esperaban tras ella.

Siete marines, las armas listas, entraron en la sala, mientras que el otro soldado y ella guardaban la posición en la puerta por si fuera necesario cubrirlos en caso de que apareciera algún enemigo.

Tras varios segundos de tensa espera, todos sus hombres declararon limpia la sala. Shepard y el otro marine los siguieron al interior, la atravesaron y avanzaron hasta el siguiente pasillo, un corto corredor que los condujo a unas destartaladas escaleras. Ascendieron con cuidado hasta el siguiente nivel, la semipenumbra y un silencio ominoso acompañaban sus pasos. Pasaron por varias salas similares más y siguieron subiendo plantas hacia la azotea del edificio; en todas las habitaciones encontraron cadáveres dispersos por el suelo o apoyados en las paredes contras las que habían caído antes de morir, todos humanos, de distintas edades, pero nunca muy mayores. Con cada sala que dejaban atrás, con cada planta que ascendían, una inquieta sensación de angustia crecía en el interior de Shepard; aquel lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar y los rostros de los muertos le recordaban a caras conocidas, aunque no era capaz de ubicarlas o terminar de ponerles nombre.

—Están todos muertos… Todos… —masculló el marine que venía justo detrás ella.

—Silencio, soldado —le advirtió Shepard, pues estaban cerca de la puerta que les daría acceso a la azotea, la meta final de aquel reconocimiento.

—Todos muertos, señora… Y no hemos podido hacer nada. Es horrible, tendríamos que haber llegado antes… —siguió el hombre como si no la hubiese oído.

—Silencio —repitió Shepard.

—Pero teníamos que ir despacio… Siempre despacio… Siempre llegando tarde… Y ahora están todos muertos… Y nosotros seremos los siguientes…

—Ya es suficiente —siseó Shepard volviéndose hacia el hombre—. Cállese y concéntrese, Kawalski.

Al pronunciar el nombre del marine, Shepard tuvo una extraña sensación, como si algo no terminase de encajar, pero ya estaban junto a la puerta y no podía permitir que nada entorpeciese su misión, no debía desconcentrarse, así que ignoró aquello y tras asegurarse de que no había enemigos en la puerta o sus inmediaciones, dio la orden de traspasarla.

Shepard fue la primera en salir a la azotea, la noche se les había echado encima y la única luz allí arriba era la que provenía de la gran ciudad a sus pies y las de sus linternas, que no tuvieron más opción que encender. Siguiéndola, el escuadrón se desplegó por el tejado; como en las plantas inferiores, varios cuerpos sembraban el lugar, todos muertos, todos mutilados, sangre todavía fresca manchaba el suelo, sin embargo, cerca del borde opuesto a la puerta por la que habían salido ellos, Shepard vio a dos personas todavía en pie; una un poco más alta que la otra, cuando la comandante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer sus rostros, sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho.

—¡Kenan, Andy! ¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí?! —les gritó a su hermano y ex-novia—. ¡Este sitio es demasiado peligroso!

—Estamos en casa, Alex —dijo su hermano como si no fuese consciente del peligro que corrían, de los muertos y la sangre a su alredor.

Shepard se detuvo a varios metros de ellos, la frente contraída en señal de confusión; ¿en casa? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero lo cierto era que la azotea le resultaba demasiado familiar, tan parecida a la que tantas veces había subido siendo una cría para mirar las estrellas, para soñar con alcanzarlas.

—Señora, no debemos detenernos, si lo hacemos será nuestro final. Usted misma lo dijo. Debemos seguir —dijo Kawalski a su lado.

—Pero… —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo dejar a mi hermano y Andy aquí.

—Debemos seguir. O el monstruo nos alcanzará —insistió Kawalski nervioso, mirando en torno a sí.

—¿Monstruo…? —musitó Shepard.

Y entonces, como si su mera mención lo hubiese invocado, del centro mismo de la azotea, rompiendo el tejado de hormigón, surgió un bestial y enorme gusano, que se alzó hacia el cielo nocturno bramando y rugiendo, las cortas patas agitándose a sus costados manchados de sangre humana.

—¡Fauces Trilladoras! ¡Corred! —gritó alguno de los otros hombres.

—¡Es nuestro fin! —gimió Kawalski, que echó a correr huyendo hacia la puerta por la que habían venido.

Shepard se quedó helada en el sitio, los ojos fijos en la bestia que se erguía entre ella y su hermano y Andy; vio cómo las Fauces Trilladoras descendieron y atacaron a varios de los marines que intentaban alejarse de ellas; los hombres chillaron desesperados, gritos agónicos cuando el ácido los alcanzó o fueron atrapados entres los múltiples dientes de la criatura.

—¡Kenan, Andy, venid hacia aquí! —gritó finalmente Shepard, que echó a correr hacia ellos—. ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Pero ni Kenan ni Andy se movieron, simplemente la miraron con miradas acusatorias, mientras las Fauces se volvían hacia ellos.

—Es todo culpa tuya… —dijo Andy.

—Por abandonarnos. Nos dejaste atrás, Alex. —Le recriminó su hermano.

—¡No! ¡No es verdad!

—Te olvidaste de nosotros… —siguió Andy.

—Y ahora estamos todos muertos… —dijo Kenan.

—Estamos todos muertos. —Cincuenta voces ensordecedoras clamaron a su alrededor, las cincuenta voces de los hombres que cayeron en Akuze, que ahora la rodeaban, rostros pálidos y ojos sin vida. Las Fauces Trilladoras se abalanzaron rugientes sobre todos ellos, Kenan y Andy incluidos.

Shepard se detuvo en seco y vio con horror como la bestia caía sobre su hermano y Andy, lista para devorarlos.

—¡Nooo!

El gritó desesperado que escapó de su garganta la devolvió al mundo de la vigilia, sacándola de la horrible y vívida pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada y sudando, Shepard se sentó en su cama, la oscuridad del camarote solo rota por la luz proveniente de la pantalla de su terminal informático. Tomando aire, se llevó las manos al rostro y las pasó por el corto cabello húmedo, deshaciéndose de los últimos restos del sueño.

—Maldita sea… —gruñó.

De nuevo las mismas pesadillas que habían plagado su subconsciente tras lo ocurrido en Akuze. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido darle vueltas y sabía que por el momento no sería capaz de volver a dormirse, no sin antes hablar con alguien, no del sueño, sino de cualquier otra cosa; en el pasado eso siempre la había ayudado a relegar al olvido las pesadillas, a reafirmarse en la realidad, en que Akuze había quedado muy atrás ya. Pero según la hora de la nave, todavía se encontraban en el turno de noche y lo más seguro es que solo estuviese levantada la tripulación de guardia. Aun así, salió de la cama, se visitó y abandonó su camarote, quizá un paseo por la nave le sirviera igual esa vez.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Tali sentada a una de las mesas de la cubierta de la tripulación, Shepard cambió de planes y se dirigió hacia allí, tomando asiento frente a la joven quarina.

—Shepard, hola.

—Ey —saludó la comandante—. ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Nervios por el ataque a la base de Cerberus?

Tali sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Es el silencio —contestó. Y Shepard recordó la conversación que unos pocos días atrás había tenido con ella respecto a las diferencias entre la _Normandía_ y cualquier nave de la Flota Nómada.

—¿Todavía no te acostumbras?

—No. Supongo que sigo sin poder dejar de pensar que algo va mal con los motores o los filtros de aire. Me despierto muchas veces durante el turno de noche y me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

—Ya veo. Te diría que probases a tomar un vaso de leche caliente con cacao, siempre ayuda a relajarte. Per no creo que puedas beber la leche que tenemos aquí. —Torció un poco el gesto.

—Más bien no. ¿Ese es el remedio humano para el insomnio? —inquirió curiosa Tali.

—Es casi universal, sí. —Rió suavemente Shepard—. O eso era lo que solía decir Kenan, mi hermano mayor.

Claro que entonces, pensó Shepard recordando por un instante, cuando eran más pequeños, tampoco es que pudiesen permitirse leche con cacao muy a menudo; era prácticamente un lujo para ellos. Lo cierto era que la leche con cacao era uno de los pocos recuerdos que Kenan conservaba de los días con su familia, antes de la banda. En las raras ocasiones en que pudieron beberla, él decía que casi podía recordar el rostro de su madre al saborear el cacao.

—Creo que me gustaría probar. —El comentario de Tali la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Pero tendré que esperar a que en la _Normandía_ haya leche apta para quarianos.

—Le encargaré al oficial de intendencia que lo ponga en la siguiente lista de la comprar —dijo Shepard—. Ahora en serio, deberías intentar dormir algo, lo que nos espera dentro de unas horas no va a ser fácil.

—Lo sé y lo mismo te podría decir a ti, Shepard.

—Ya… supongo que tienes razón. ¿De verdad crees que no vas poder dormir nada en lo que queda de turno?

—Estoy bastante segura —dijo con voz derrotada.

—Hm… —Shepard miró el reloj de su omniherramienta, faltaban dos horas para el siguiente turno, cuatro para alcanzar su destino en Nepheron—. ¿Sabes jugar al póker skylliano, Tali?

—No… Pero puedo aprender.

—Estupendo. —Shepard sonrió de medio lado—. Iré a por las cartas. —Al menos, sería una forma entretenida de pasar el rato y, quién sabe, Tali podría convertirse en su compañera de juego durante aquella misión; la verdad era que echaba de menos jugar al póker como hacía en su anterior destino o durante la instrucción.

Más de tres horas más tarde, Shepard estaba de nuevo en el CIC, repasando algunos detalles de la información que habían podido conseguir sobre la base en Nepheron y su plan de ataque junto a Pressly. Tali había demostrado aprender rápido y tener cierto talento para las cartas, así que la quariana y ella habían pasado un buen rato, hasta el comienzo del nuevo turno, lo que había ayudado a la marine a olvidar casi por completo la pesadilla que la había sacado de la cama.

—Estamos a punto de entrar en la atmósfera de Nepheron —anunció Joker por el intercomunicador de la nave.

—Muy bien, ya han oído, todo el mundo a sus puestos de combate y listos para la acción —ordenó Sherpad—. Pressly queda al mando del puente.

—Sí, señora. Buena caza.

Shepard asintió y abandonó el puesto de mando para vestirse y recoger su equipo. Garrus y Tali ya la esperaban junto al Mako cuando salió del ascensor lista y con el casco en la mano. El destacamento completo de marines de la _Normandía_ también estaba allí, preparándose para cuando llegase su momento de entrar en acción; los hombres y mujeres se vestían con las armaduras de combate y comprobaban que sus armas estuviesen en buen estado; Ashley y Kaidan estaban con ellos, supervisando y dándoles indicaciones de última hora. Wrex y Liara vestidos ya para el combate atendían también a las palabras de los líderes de escuadrón. Por un momento, las miradas de Shepard y la asari se cruzaron y Shepard le dirigió una sonrisa, que le fue devuelta de inmediato.

—¿Listos? —preguntó a Garrus y Tali al llegar a su altura.

—Cuando tú digas, comandante. —Asintió el turiano.

—En marcha.

Los tres entraron en el Mako, Shepard se puso el casco y tomó de nuevo los mandos del vehículo, lo puso en marcha y esperó a que la compuerta se abriera. Había llegado la hora de poner fin aquella operación de Cerberus y vengar así la muerte del almirante Kohaku y sus hombres, de darles un sentido y que no hubiesen sido en vano.

A una distancia segura y ocultos por el terreno, el pequeño grupo observaba la entrada a la base subterránea de Cerberus; Nepheron no era precisamente un planeta hospitalario, con su atmósfera de dióxido de carbono y kriptón y sus numerosos volcanes, la gran mayoría activos, pero ofrecía buenos puntos de observación y camuflarse con el entorno no era complicado.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Shepard a Garrus.

Tumbados en la áspera tierra, ambos estaban utilizando las miras de sus rifles de francotirador para hacerse una idea de las defensas externas con las que contaba la base. Tali los esperaba a varios metros de su posición, junto al Mako.

—Cinco guardias. Tres torretas. Pueden ponernos las cosas un poco difíciles —respondió el turiano.

—Hm… —Shepard sopesó todas las posibilidades y optó por lo que creía sería mejor—. Vamos a tener que acercarnos un poco más para asegurarnos una buena línea de disparo. Tali —contactó por radio con la quariana—, lleva el Mako a la cañada que tienes al este de tu posición, baja y espera oculta hasta que recibas mi señal, entonces abre fuego contra cualquiera de las tres torretas. Asegúrate de no quedarte quieta y ofrecerles un buen blanco.

—Entendido.

—Garrus, sígueme. Mantente agachado.

Shepard guió sus pasos descendiendo lentamente por la pendiente, siguiendo un antepecho de roca que los mantendría ocultos siempre y cuando no alzasen mucho la cabeza. Se detuvieron varios centenares de metros más abajo, sin ser detectados por los guardias que patrullaban el perímetro de la base. Shepard le indicó a Garrus que tomase posición a unos metros a su izquierda y que esperase a su orden para disparar. Colocó su rifle sobre la roca y se tumbó para tener mejor agarre, pulso y posición de disparo, miró a través de la mira telescópica y esperó a que el primero de los guardias quedase bajo la cruz de la mira, mientras trataba de relajar al máximo su respiración, el dedo sobre el gatillo.

—Tengo uno, ¿Garrus? —dijo en cuanto tuvo a tiro a un hombre de Cerberus.

—Listo.

—Adelante, Tali, dispara contra las torretas.

—Entendido.

—Fuego, Garrus.

Los dos primeros soldados de Cerberus cayeron al suelo en silencio, dos tiros certeros en la cabeza no les permitieron dar ni el más mínimo grito. En el mismo momento en que morían, el Mako apareció en la distancia, disparando su cañón contra una de las torretas. Aprovechando la confusión y la distracción de los guardias restantes que intentaban disparar contra el vehículo, Shepard y Garrus abatieron a otros dos. El quinto cayó bajo una ráfaga de la metralleta del Mako, que en apenas unos minutos más, terminó de dar cuenta del resto de torretas y, aunque varios disparos de estas lo alcanzaron, sus escudos soportaron el fuego enemigo, manteniendo a salvo a Tali en su interior.

Shepard dio la orden para que la _Normandía_ descendiese y desplegase su destacamento de marines. Después Garrus y ella corrieron hasta la entrada de la base subterránea, donde Tali se unió a ellos tras salir del Mako.

—Buen trabajo —les dijo Shepard a ambos.

Los tres guardaron la puerta hasta que minutos después la _Normandía_ descendía a varios metros de su posición, la compuerta de la cubierta de carga abierta y el grupo de asalto listo para bajar. Cuando los escuadrones de Ashley y Alenko llegaron a su altura, Shepard pirateó el cierre electrónico de la puerta y esta se abrió.

Antes de poner si quiera un pie en el interior, los recibió una lluvia de disparos, Shepard, Ashley y Alenko ordenaron a sus hombres apartarse de la entrada y la Espectro, parapetándose a un lado de la puerta, tiró al interior un par de granadas y esperó a que estas detonaran, para segundos después dar la orden de avanzar.

El hall de la base era una pequeña sala equipada con un par de pequeñas ametralladoras, ahora destrozadas, a cuyos mandos yacían un par de hombres de Cerberus muertos. La única puerta estaba justo enfrente de la entrada y los condujo a un corto tramo de escaleras, que desembocó en un corredor que se abría a izquierda y derecha.

—Williams, conmigo. Alenko, por la izquierda —ordenó Shepard.

—Sí, señora.

—Atentos a cualquier sorpresa —les advirtió la comandante.

Después de dividirse, prosiguieron avanzando hasta que el pasillo llegó a un recodo, Shepard hizo detenerse al escuadrón y se asomó con cuidado por la esquina; al fondo podía verse una puerta cerrada que parecía conducir a una nueva sala. La comandante volvió hasta sus hombres y les informó de lo que había visto. Un mensaje de radio de Alenko le confirmó que el plano era el mismo por aquel lado. Tras unas rápidas directrices estratégicas, ambos escuadrones comenzaron el ataque.

Hicieron detonar la puerta con un pequeño explosivo plástico que Ashley adhirió a la misma. Aprovechando la distracción creada por la explosión, Shepard y la jefa tomaron posición a ambos lados de la puerta destrozada y echaron un rápido vistazo al interior de la sala; se trataba de una estancia amplía con mesas, sillas, taquillas y literas, evidentemente se trataba del dormitorio de los operativos de aquella base, que en aquel momento estaban usando el mobiliario como barricadas defensivas. Era obvio que el enemigo había aprovechado bien el tiempo para fortificar allí su posición y eso les dejaba con pocas opciones.

Un par de anchas columnas a izquierda y derecha de la entrada y a pocos pasos de la misma eran la única cobertura de la que iban a disponer, pero antes de alcanzarlas quedarían al descubierto unos instantes. Shepard miró hacia atrás, al grupo de marines, más Liara y Tali, que aguardaban pegados a las dos paredes del pasillo, fuera de la línea de disparo de los hombres de Cerberus, que guardaban un tenso silencio escondidos tras sus defensas. Hizo una seña a cuatro soldados para que se acercaran hasta ella; una de ellos llevaba a la espalda un rifle de francotirador, los otros tres portaban en las manos fusiles de asalto.

—Draven, quiero que tomes la posición de la jefa y uses ese rifle para disparar a cualquier enemigo que se ponga a tiro —ordenó a la soldado, que asintió y fue a colocarse en posición

—Chase, ve con Draven y sin estorbarla ponte en posición de disparo. Lowe y Tanaka, ocuparéis mi lugar. Quiero que los tres no dejéis de disparar hasta que hayamos tomado cobertura detrás de esas columnas.

—A la orden, señora.

Con los cuatro soldados en sus posiciones, Shepard les indicó a Ashley, Liara y Marcus Grieco, el otro biótico del destacamento de la _Normandía_ a parte de Alenko, que se preparan para seguirla al interior de la sala.

—Jefa, Grieco, tomaréis la columna de la derecha. Liara conmigo a la izquierda. A mi señal.

—Entendido. —Asintieron los tres.

—Los demás deberéis esperar aquí hasta que os ordene lo contrario —les dijo Shepard a los cinco marines restantes.

Shepard contó mentalmente hasta a cinco y dio la señal para que los soldados que debían cubrirles comenzaran a disparar. Cinco latidos de corazón después, daba la orden de entrar en la sala; los cuatro avanzaron rápidamente hacia la seguridad de las columnas, la cabeza baja y las balas zumbando por encima de ellos, algunos disparos bien colocados los alcanzaron, pero los escudos de sus trajes evitaron que les hicieran daño por el momento. Shepard tomó posición a la derecha de la columna y Liara a la izquierda; respiró hondo un par de veces y asomó el cuerpo disparando el fusil de asalto hacia algunos de los enemigos que estaban devolviendo el fuego a los marines de la puerta.

La gente de Cerberus parecía estar bien entrenada, al menos, los soldados, aunque los científicos también opusieron su resistencia y las barricadas no ponían las cosas precisamente fáciles, por eso Shepard había incluido a los bióticos en su plan de ataque, aquella era una ocasión para que los poderes bióticos de Liara y Grieco marcaran la diferencia. Y aunque los enemigos también contaban con algún biótico, la solidez de las columnas tras las que se protegían los hacían por el momento inútiles, mientras que la singularidad de Liara y los alzamientos de Grieco convirtieron en inservibles las improvisadas barricadas. Al mismo tiempo, Shepard lanzó varias sobrecargas, inutilizando por segundos las armas y escudos de varios enemigos, aquellos que no se cubrían con la suficiente rapidez eran abitados por los disparos certeros de Ashley y Draven.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando Shepard vio a varios enemigos moverse hacia los laterales de la sala, dio orden a los otros cinco marines que habían quedado atrás de que entraran y tomaran sus posiciones en las columnas y les indicó a Ashley, Grieco y Liara que avanzaran a derecha e izquierda antes de que los soldados de Cerberus los flanquearan con aquella maniobra. Dado que Liara era quien más cerca estaba del muro izquierdo, salió por delante de Shepard, la energía oscura pulsando alrededor de su cuerpo como una capa protectora y amenazante, pues la asari era, con diferencia, la biótica más fuerte de todos los presentes; la Espectro la siguió unos pasos por detrás.

No habían recorrido ni un par de metros, cuando uno de los soldados de Cerberus pareció darse cuenta de la amenaza que suponía el poder de Liara y dirigió sus disparos hacia ella. Shepard vio cómo la barrera de esta fluctuaba al recibir los impactos de los proyectiles y la joven trastabillaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Sin pararse a pensar, la comandante cubrió rápidamente la distancia que las separaba y se colocó por delante de Liara, disparando fuego de cobertura y recibiendo varios proyectiles en sus escudos, cuya potencia cayó notablemente. Pero antes de que Shepard quedase completamente expuesta, Liara se recuperó y lanzó una potente honda biótica que hizo salir despedido al soldado que le había disparado y a un par de sus compañeros, sus cuerpos chocaron fuertemente contra una mesa volcada, que se partió bajo la presión del golpe, ninguno de los tres se volvió a levantar.

Casi al mismo tiempo que los tres hombres impactaban contra la mesa, un biótico enemigo salió de detrás de unas literas y lanzó contra Shepard un lanzamiento de energía oscura que la derribó contra el cuerpo de la asari que tenía detrás, enviándolas a ambas al suelo. La barrera de Liara absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, pero los escudos casi a cero de la comandante no pudieron hacer nada por evitarle el intenso golpe que recibió y reverberó por todo su cuerpo, por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones y que el corazón, los huesos y la cabeza iban a estallarle. Ambas quedaron tendidas en el suelo sin moverse.

—¡Fuego en el agujero! —gritó por radio Ashley tras lanzar un par de granadas incendiarias hacia el fondo opuesto de la sala.

Los explosivos detonaron, llevándose por delante a varios enemigos y haciendo caer sobre todos una lluvia de restos y cascotes. Quizá no era la mejor de las opciones, pero ayudó a agilizar las cosas, habiendo reducido el número de soldados de Cerberus notablemente y atraído su fuego hacia su lado durante unos instantes.

—¡Dubyanski, Crosby, apartad a la comandante y T´soni de ahí y ponerlas a cubierto! —ordenó Ashley tomando el control—. Lowe, Draven, Chase y Tanaka mantened vuestra posición. Los demás conmigo, dos grupos, izquierda y derecha. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez.

Shepard con la cabeza todavía zumbándole y el cuerpo dolorido y entumecido, sintió cómo tiraban del cuello de su armadura y la arrastraban hacia atrás, hasta que la columna volvió a estar entre ella y los enemigos que quedaban en pie todavía. Con esfuerzo y jadeando, logró incorporarse hasta estar sentada contra el muro a su espalda.

—¿Estás bien, comandante? —le preguntó Dubyanski acuclillado frente a ella.

—Sí. ¿Liara?

—Estoy bien —respondió la asari de pie tras el marine—. La barrera se llevó la peor parte.

—Bien… —Shepard se puso en pie y apretó los dientes al sentir una nueva oleada de dolor recorrerle el cuerpo—. Mierda, estoy sin escudos —maldijo.

—No te preocupes, _skipper_, ya casi los tenemos. —Le llegó la voz de Ashley por la radio interna de los cascos.

—Genial, jefa, mantened la presión. Dubyanski, Crosby uniros a ellos. Liara y yo seguiremos disparando desde aquí.

Shepard y la asari ocuparon de nuevo los extremos de la columna y se pusieron a devolver fuego al enemigo. El combate se alargó durante unos diez minutos más, hasta que el último miembro de Cerberus cayó muerto; el grupo de Shepard se saldó con tres heridos leves y uno algo más serio, que ya estaba siendo evacuado por dos compañeros de vuelta a la enfermería de la _Normandía_.

El teniente Alenko informó minutos después de que su grupo había corrido una suerte similar con cinco heridos leves. Después de asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún enemigo con vida a su espalda y de atender a los heridos con medigel, ambos escuadrones avanzaron por dos corredores idénticos que desembocaron en una última sala llena de terminales informáticos y estaciones de trabajo. No había nadie allí ya y Shepard se dirigió al ordenador principal para intentar recuperar todos los datos e información que fuera posible, si bien, antes comprobó que no hubiese ninguna bomba trampa preparada para ellos.

No hubo explosivos escondidos y listos para detonar, pero sí una «bomba» informática; en el momento en que Shepard accedió al ordenador, un programa comenzó un borrado de toda la base de datos; la ingeniera se puso a trabajar rápido en un intento por salvar el mayor número de archivos que pudiera. Al mismo tiempo, ordenó a Alenko, Tali y Liara que intentasen sacar todo lo posible del resto de terminales. Todo el proceso no duró más que unos minutos y el resultado final quedó en el salvado de una considerable cantidad de datos altamente encriptados, presumiblemente sobre algunas de las operaciones que Cerberus había llevado a cabo y que todavía podían seguir activas. En cualquier caso, aquellos datos irían para los especialistas de la Alianza; Shepard estaba segura de que el Alto Mando estaría más que interesado en ellos y en que no salieran a luz pública, teniendo en cuenta que Cerberus había formado parte de la organización militar humana.

Tras un último y concienzudo registro de la base para estar seguros de que no se dejaban nada importante atrás, Shepard ordenó a Ashley y Draven colocar varios explosivos por toda la base para reducir esta a escombros. Los detonaron cuando todos sus hombres estaban ya de vuelta en la _Normandía_, las tres marines contemplaron la explosión desde la compuerta de la cubierta de carga, mientras la nave se alzaba lentamente hacia el cielo de Nepheron. La misión había finalizado, aquellos experimentos de Cerberus quedarían retrasados por un tiempo y la muerte del almirante Kohaku no había sido completamente en vano.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Lamento el retraso con la subida de este capítulo, pero he tenido unas semanas sin prácticamente tiempo para nada, entre la preparación de unas jornadas esta pasada semana santa y la salida, por fin, de mi primera novela a la venta ("Crónicas de la Magia Sellada" ya está disponible en la web de Nowevolution: www (punto) nowevolution (punto) net y podréis encontrar más información en el blog de la novela, que está enlazado en mi perfil).


End file.
